Always Attract
by contagiouschemi
Summary: Mitchie Torres has a hell of a lot of confidence. She doesn't let anyone mess with her. But what happens when she goes to Camp Rock and meets Shane Gray? AU, OOC. Previously Sex, Drugs and Sausage Rolls
1. Prologue

**Sex, Drugs and Sausage Rolls**

**Prologue**

Why do I always seem to crack up at the word banana? There I go again. It's like I have the mind of a teenage boy. It is seriously ridiculous. But oh well, if you can't laugh at sex humour, what can you laugh at? Nothing I tell you, nothing. Which is probably why I'm not friends with the populars. They don't laugh. I mean what the fuck is that about? How can they not laugh? And then they have the cheek to send me evils when I'm in fits. Though maybe they're glaring at me because they are unable to laugh, and are jealous of me. Ha, that'll be right. Those whores jealous of me? Yeah, and the moon's made of cheese. My name's Mitchie Torres by the way, if you didn't know that. Which you probably don't as I am a major nobody, who's good at back talk. I could probably beat that jerk, Shane Gray at his own game. Which brings me to the next part of my back-story: music. I am an extreme music lover. I write my own songs. I and sing and play piano and guitar. I'm not bragging, I'm just stating a fact. 'If you can't realise you're good at something, who else is?' is my motto. I've wanted to go an amazing camp just for music, called Camp Rock. My parents can't afford it though. Just my luck. I really want to go though. It's launched so many careers. Connect 3 were campers, and now they're one of the biggest selling acts in America. The front man, Shane gray, is a complete toss pot, but the other two seem alright. God, I sound like I know them, I don't; I just pay particular attention to the music scene. My favourite bands include Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic at the Disco, Paramore, Funeral for a Friend, Kids in Glass Houses, Simple Plan, You Me At Six, Boys Like Girls, All Time Low, The Academy Is..., and Cute is What we Aim For. Actually I think that's all of my favourite bands. I'm partial to a bit of Fem-Metal. Yeah, I know, slightly odd, but I love it. I hate urban music apart from Pussycat Dolls and Beyoncé, as I feel it's taken over the music scene, and won't let any of the good acts get the limelight. I also hate dance music. It's so repetitive and annoying. I especially hate chipmunk music. I find it so aggravating when someone insults my music taste. It isn't as if I'm telling them to listen to it. It's my taste not theirs. And I don't go around telling them how suckish their taste is. That's my ranting done with, unless I start talking about people calling me 'emo' or 'wemo'. I'm not, it's just my tastes. Did I forget to mention I have a soft spot for Connect 3?

It was my last day of school before the summer, thank God. I hated school. Everyone was so obsessed with their image and what people think of them. I just felt like screaming 'that doesn't matter in real life' whenever I'm around them. They'll all probably end up filling my car at gas stations. As the bell went at the end of last period, I felt a surge of happiness. I was free of the damn place for months. I ran to my locker and took out the bag of stuff I'd cleared from it. I began the short walk back to my house.

"Hey, Mitchie!" I heard a girl yell. I was pretty sure it was Sierra. Sierra was my best and only friend. She caught up with me. "Hey Mitchie, why didn't you wait for me?" Crap, I forgot to wait for her.

"Sorry Si, I forgot. I just wanted to get home." I smiled at her.

"It's alright. So are you going to camp rock this summer?" She asked.

"No, the parentals can't afford it." I said dejectedly.

"Oh well, I'll see you later." She turned to go in the direction of her house.

"Bye Si!" I called after her.

Sierra was the only person who wasn't scared of me. I was apparently quite intimidating. She was also the only person who could understand my randomness. She was the only other person that laughed with me at sex humour, apart from the sick guys. That's why I love her so much (not in that way. I'm not a lesbian. I'm as straight as a knife.)

I walked into my house and went to the kitchen. What can I say? I was peckish. I use British words like that all the time. I speak French from time to time as well, even though I do Spanish. Well, I don't so Spanish in that sense, I meant the language. I just keep digging myself into a hole. I found some freshly made cookies on the counter. I picked one up and bit into it. Wow, mom had really outdone herself.

"Mom!" I called.

"Outside honey." I heard her Latina tones. I walked outside and found her and dad by the Barbie. And no, I'm not taking the piss out of Australians, I love Australians. I just find calling it a barbecue like everyone else so boring.

"Hey, what's up?" My dad was never home this early. Something was definitely happening.

"Well, we have something to tell you." My mom said. Oh God, she wasn't pregnant was she?

"Your mother got offered a job this summer, which would involve being far away from here. And with me being busy at the store, we think it would be best if you went with her." Oh no! Why did I have to go? I knew I would end up helping her to cater to some rich assholes.

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"You don't even know where it is yet." My dad was being way to enthusiastic.

"Where is it them?" Get the torture over and done with people.

"I got a job at... Camp Rock!" Was she shitting me? What the fuck?

"Seriously?" I asked. I was waiting for the 'only joking' statement.

"Yes." Fucking hell I was going to Camp Rock. I was going to Camp fucking Rock. I squealed in delight.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I hugged them both. This was going to be an amazing summer.

**AN: I'm baaaack! Haha. Well I am for this one chapter thing. But I'm going to London on Wednesday, and I'm not going to post anymore till I have 3 chapters written so I can keep up the constant updates. And I'm actually home sick right now. Well not anymore as schools over but I did go home sick. And I have snow but it's not enough for a snow day. Grrrrrr. Sorry if you think there's too much swearing but if I explain it properly to you you'll understand. This is basically my version of Camp Rock. I've turned Mitchie into a confident person. Basically I put my personality into her. Haha. But this isn't my weird way of living out my dream or anything, I just thought it would be fun. Wow long note. R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wow, I was actually going to camp rock. It only properly hit me for the first time when we drove past the sing announcing the fact that we were on camp grounds. I seriously loved my parents for this. I may fight with them a lot and not seem like in thankful, but I do love them. Especially when they did things like this. My mom stopped the van and I finally realised we had reached our destination. My mom looked over at me. I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much mom," I slightly squealed. I tried to keep it quiet though, as it was right in her ear.

"No problem, but you're going to have to help me in the kitchen."

"Of course." I got out the van and went around to the back of it and took out my suit case.

"Mitchie, you're staying with me, so don't get too ahead of yourself." My mom said. I then noticed that I had begun to walk away, right into a place that I had never been before.

"Oh, right, yeah. Can I leave my stuff with you so that I can have a look around?" I asked her hopefully. If I was going to spend my whole summer here, I needed to get used it.

"Sure honey. Go get yourself some friends." Ha, that was likely note the sarcasm. I smiled at her before following the people that looked about my age. They were all headed to an area with a stage. I walked past some kids laying down beats and what-not, and took in the camp. It was amazing. Maybe being here could launch my music career. Well, that's what I hoped it would do. It was one of my reasons for going to the place. I walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Obviously," she said. Wow, what a snooty cow. She was blonde – probably fake – and was wearing what looked liked designer clothes. Typical. She was obviously the camp bitch. She was probably the most popular. No way was I even going to try to be nice to her.

"Actually, I take that back. I'm not sorry." She opened her mouth in disgust before walking off with her nose in the air.

"Ha, nice one." I heard from someone behind me. I turned and came face to face with a girl with long, curly brunette hair. "You're the only person apart from me that's stood up to Tess Tyler. I'm honoured to be in your presence."

"So that's the bitch's name?"

"Sadly, and thanks to her mom, she rules this camp."

"Who's her mom?"

"TJ Tyler."

"Oh, of course. I hate her flowery pop. I'm Mitchie by the way."

"I'm Caitlyn, next best-selling music producer. Check me out." She pressed a button on her open laptop, and some beats began to play.

"You're good," I stated.

"Thanks, what do you do?"

"Voice, piano and guitar."

"You any good?"

"I think so."

"Well, Mitchie, I've already taken quite a shine to you. Maybe we could be friends." Before I could reply to her, a woman walked on to the stage, she introduced herself as Dee la Duke and told us, after being interrupted by two boys rapping, al about the camp. She also told us that there would be a celebrity counsellor. Great, I wonder what jerk they've signed up. They would never get any one from the bands I like to come.

"Hey sweetie, are singing at the Open Mic Night tonight?" My mom asked when I was helping in the kitchen.

"Uh no, I don't feel like singing tonight." I may have been confident in my singing, but I wasn't about to sing on my first night.

"Well you know I think you're an amazing singer."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem. You can go, most of the stuff's done." I waved bye to my mom and quickly ran to the cabin I was currently sharing with her. I changed from my vest top into a Rolling Stones t-shirt in black, which went with my black skinny jeans, I decided on my black and white hi-tops, instead of my plain black ones. As you can see, I like black. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked effortlessly rock chick-like. Perfect. I walked to the dining hall and saw Caitlyn talking to a black girl with extremely cool curly hair.

"Hey Caitlyn," I said when I walked over t them.

"Hey Mitchie, this Is Lola." She smiled at me.

"Hi," I said. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Dee announcing the fact that Lola was up next to perform.

After Lola performed, she was quite good might I add, though her music wasn't to my taste, I was talking to Caitlyn. Cue Wicked Witch of the West, stage left, Followed by her flying monkeys.

"Hey Caitlyn, your folks still wowing them on the cruise ship?" The blonde sneered.

"Your mom still not told you who, of the twenty men to choose from, your dad is?" That was an amazing come-back, though it could have been snappier.

"Did you just call my mom a slut?!" She said in outrage.

"No, she didn't. She just said that she sleeps around. Oh wait, that is the definition of a slut. My bad." I said.

"Who are you? Another ne of Caitlyn's trash bag raiding friends?"

"Mitchie Torres, your worst nightmare."

"Oh I'm so scared." She said sarcastically.

"I would be if I were you." She threw her nose in the air – again – and walked off, with her two followers, of course, following.

"You know what?" Caitlyn asked. "I'm going to do something I've never done after only talking to the person twice. Do you want to stay in the cabin Lola and I share?" Oh my God! I had actually made a friend. Now that was a shock. I was surprised that Caitlyn wasn't scared of me. She did seem almost as loud as me though.

"Sure. Well, if Lola's okay with it?"

"If I'm okay with what?" Lola asked walking up to us.

"Mitchie, staying in our cabin."

"Oh yeah, I don't mind."

"Okay, well just give me a minute to get my stuff." I ran to my mom's cabin, picked up my case, left my mom a note explaining where I was on her pillow, and left. Lola and Caitlyn were waiting for me outside the dining hall.

"C'mon, you only have a short amount of time to make your side of the room amazing tonight." Caitlyn said.

"What?" She didn't seem to make sense.

"I don't really know." We began to walk in the direction of the cabin. "I tend to ramble."

"Really? I never noticed."

"Shut up Mitchie." We acted as if we'd known each other for years, not hours. Suddenly someone ran into me. They didn't even say sorry.

"You know its common courtesy to say sorry if you hit someone like that." I called after the quickly retreating figure.

"You should feel honoured. Not everyone gets the luxury of being hit by a celebrity like me." What the fuck? Who was this guy? And why was he so cocky? Actually, I recognised that voice from somewhere. I just couldn't place it. I hated when that happened. It was so God damn annoying. Not as annoying as someone running into you and not apologising, mind.

"I don't give a toss about who you are. I would like you to stop being such an arrogant bastard and give me the apology I deserve." I saw the figure returning to me.

"Do I look like I apologise to anyone?" And then he properly came into view. Great, it was Shane Gray. My first celebrity meeting and it had to be that jerk. Joy abounded.

"Do _I_ look like I take shit for an answer?" he was taken aback by my attitude. He obviously wasn't used to people treating him the way he treated them.

"What makes you think a nobody like you can talk to me like that?"

"It's very simple. I just put a sentence of words together and then say them. I'm sure even someone as dumb as you can work that out."

"Who you think you are?"

"I know I'm a fifteen year old girl with a name which I'm not going to tell you. Do you know what your name is, or is that too hard for you?" I said the last part in a baby voice.

"Ooh, you just got burned." I heard Caitlyn say in the background.

"You should know who I am. You don't look like you live under a rock, although that does seem debatable. I mean how old are the Rolling Stones?"

"That's a big word for you. And the Rolling Stones are a much better band than you'll ever be, with your sugary pop."

"Fuck off."

"Ooh, testy. You're insufferable, you know that?" He shot me a blank look. "I mean you're impossible to endure." Another blank look. "I can't stand you, smarty pants."

"As much as I'd love to stand her and fight with you all day, I have an uncle to talk to." And with that, he walked away. That was my first run in with the ego that is Shane Gray. I turned back to Caitlyn and Lola. Their mouths were wide open.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't believe you spoke to Shane Gray like that." Caitlyn voiced. Lola nodded her head in agreement.

"What? I don't like him. Never have. His music is forgettable, and his band is never going to last. Yeah, he may be kind of hot, but who wants a guy with and ego the size of Alaska?"

We returned to our walk to the cabin after that.

**AN: yes, I am back. And I've posted before I said I would. I haven't finished the third chapter, but I'm half way through writing it. I'm very busy at the moment as I have the deadline for my English folio due in a week, so I'm like feeling the pressure. Updates won't be so regular, as it's exactly 9 weeks till my study leave. Ugh. Woo Smitchie fight! I like attitude fights they make me laugh. I know I said Mitchie's personality is supposed to be like mine, and it is. Just letting you know I'm not that confident. and a shout-out to PaNcAk3s, as she is an amazing writer, and shes also really good to talk to. ****R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My first class was signing with the camp director: Brown. The night before I had stuck up tons of posters of my favourite bands on the walls by my bed. Caitlyn seemed to like my taste in music. My favourite poster was the one with You Me at Six at the top and had my favourite line from my favourite song by them at the bottom. It was the line "And it's a lottery, I can't wait to draw your name." It's from the song Always Attract. I've always wanted to sing it, but it's a duet and there's no one who would sing it with me.

I walked with Caitlyn to the class and found that the people who were already there were dancing to a beat a guy was playing on a table with drumsticks. Caitlyn and I started dancing with them. She was an amazing dancer.

"Whoa," a middle-aged guy with an English accent said. Everyone stopped. This must be the illustrious Brown Cesario. "If the class is a rockin' I'm a glad I came knockin." The class laughed. He seemed pretty cool for a teacher.

"So, let's see what I have to work with this year. Can I have a volunteer?" Everyone put their hand up apart from me. It wasn't that I didn't want to sing. I was just un-sure of my surroundings. I was sure, however, that no one would like my lyrics. Brown picked me. How typical.

"What do I sing?" I asked him.

"Anything you want poppet." Oh, that was helpful.

I stood up in front of the class. I didn't want to sing my own stuff, as it was quite dark, but I didn't want to sing something by anyone else. Guess it was dark stuff then. People were going to hear my strange, innermost feelings. Joy.

_I can't see a way out,_

_I just wanna shout,_

_I'm here,_

_But I'm gonna disappear._

_I want you to know,_

_Oh please don't go,_

_I'm alive._

I finished and realised that people were staring at me in awe.

"Wow, was that an original?" Brown asked me.

"Yes."

"You've got an amazing voice, and great song writing talent." I blushed. So what if I knew that already? It felt great to hear someone tell me that.

"Thanks." I took my seat next to Caitlyn.

"You are seriously good." She whispered to me.

My mom had left me alone in the kitchen for a while. That meant iPod rock out time. I took my iPod out of my pocket, put in my earphones and pressed the play button. It began to play my favourite bit of a song I was in love with. I began to sing along.

_Can you believe in the power that's burning between us_

_Would you believe if you open up your mind, open up your heart_

_Energize me with a simple touch_

_Or with an open heart_

_Energize me, fire up this flame_

_That's burning between us_

_Energize me with a simple smile_

_Open up your mind_

_Energize me, fire up this flame_

_That's burning forever._

It moved onto the next song. I had been doing a big diva-like performance to the previous song. I liked to pretend I was famous, so sue me. The upbeat tune of _Bad Influence_ by _P!nk_ began to play. This meant I started to do some random dance moves. After the 'Instigator of underwear' line, I turned around and realised I wasn't alone anymore. Shane gray was leaning over a counter watching me. How long had he been watching me? I took out my earphones.

"What?" I asked viciously. Could you blame me? He interrupted my music time, and I wanted to see him about as much as I wanted to see Tess.

"Ooh, shill out. I was looking for the head chef person." He said with an amused expression.

"Sorry, mom's gone out for a while."

"She's your mom?" he asked incredulously. I knew he was going to pass judgement.

"Yes, but it has nothing to do with you. So don't bother."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He said defensively.

"Yes, but you were thinking it."

"Sorry for thinking." I glared at him, but he just smirked. God, that smirk was incredibly annoying.

"What now?!" I knew he was thinking something, by that aggravating smirk.

"So, you're the instigator of underwear, are you?"

"Shut up." I said blushing. Ugh, why was I blushing? He was a jerk. Full stop. Stupid fucking hormones. Just because I'm a teenager I find anything embarrassing, and then the guy who has embarrassed me, whom I hate, thinks I like him. Bloody hell.

"No really, I'm intrigued. You don't strike me as someone who listens to symphonic rock or anything like that."

"Well, I like to be different to what people expect."

"So you like After Forever, do you like Within Temptation?"

"_You_ know who they are?"

"Damn straight! What, you think that just because my band plays pop music, that I don't like rock, or alternative music?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you're wrong. I think you'll find y favourite band, unlike what the magazines say, is _Fall Out Boy_. I've seen Within Temptation live. Sharon Den Adel is incredible."

"Where did you see them?"

"Amsterdam."

"Having a break from your friends with red lights?"

"Oh ha ha. I'm Shane Gray, though I'm sure you know that, despite your music taste."

"You're too cocky for your own good."

"It's just confidence, my dear." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Are you coming on to me?"

"Now why would I do that? I don't even know your name." He said smoothly. What the fuck? Was he flirting with me?

"And you're not going to."

"Oh I will find it out. Especially if you're in one of my classes."

"I highly doubt that."

"Hmm, you probably will be. You have the hips of a dancer." He said glancing down my body. I blushed. He was definitely flirting with me.

"Take your eyes off my hips. They're none of your business."

"Oh they will be soon." Okay, now he was beginning to sound pervy.

"Excuse me? You sure have got some nerve."

"Oh I didn't mean it in that way. Funny how you jump to that conclusion though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean, Miss No Name."

"I'm not sure I do."

"You will," he said before walking out the door. He was infuriating.

I changed into my sweats for hip-hop dancing, which was after lunch. I sat down with Caitlyn, after entering the cabin.

"You know how you were arguing with Shane Gray last night?" she asked me.

"Yeah, about that. I had another run in with him and he was like flirting with me."

"Weird, he's like bi-polar. Anyways, guess who's teaching this class?" I shook my head. How was I supposed to know? "Shane Gray." Oh great. Bi-polar man is teaching me how to dance. It's not like I needed to be taught, well maybe I could be taught hip-hop, even though I didn't want to, but not my ballroom. I'd been doing ballroom and Latin classes since I was five. So I know my tango from my rumba. Stupid dance class. I didn't even know he could dance. So that must have been what he was talking about before.

"Great, I just hope he keeps his eyes off my hips."

"What?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'll tell you later." In walked the ass. Joy, my day just kept getting better. Everyone stood up.

"Grab a mic and a hat." He said coldly. Great, it was jerk time again. I stood still while everyone else went in a flurry to get the stuff. He looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked with attitude, as always.

"I just gave you instructions."

"Hmm, I think I'll pass." I love sarcasm, as you can tell.

"Excuse me?" yes I was getting on his nerves. Success.

"You heard me."

"Yes, I did. And I'd be thankful if you got rid of the attitude."

"Why should I get rid of mine when you haven't gotten rid of yours?" I heard some people gasp in the background. Gee, and audience; that was exactly what I wanted.

"I will not tolerate someone talking to me like that."

"Then send me out Teach. It's not like I want to be here."

"Why did you take this class then?"

"Three reasons: I needed something to do this period. They don't do head-banging classes, not that I need then though. They also don't do professional ballroom and Latin classes."

"You do that kind of dancing?"

"What, just because I listen to heavy metal, it means I can't do trained dancing?" I said echoing a question of his from earlier. "So yes, I do have the hips of a dancer. It's what ten years of dancing does, you know?"

"And you can do these dances professionally?"

"I don't know, you should ask all my numerous trophies and medals. They're all gold." I said smiling a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Favourite dance?"

"Argentinean tango, it's also my best. Want to test me? I guess not though, you probably don't even know how to waltz."

"That would be where you're wrong. I did nine years of dancing. I gave it up when the band hit the big time."

"Which band, yours or another? I'm not sure whether your band really has hit the big time."

"What would you call two platinum albums?"

"Numbers. You'll hit the big time when you guys actually learn how to play your instruments."I heard the rest of the class murmur, and I heard Caitlyn say "oooh, burn!"

"I think I will test you. Someone needs to put you in your place."

"You mean first? I'll be right back then." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Heels, you think I'm going to dance without them?" I was already out the door, so he couldn't respond.

He was so annoying, yet I enjoyed arguing with him. It was strange. I would normally skive off, but I found myself wanting to go back. I didn't know why, I didn't like him. It was so fucking confusing. Did I like him? No, I couldn't, I didn't even know him. I just liked the arguments. Why did I get myself into such strange predicaments? I was going to have to dance and Argentinean tango with Shane Gray. I was going to have to do a passionate dance with Shane Gray. Why did I have to shoot my mouth off like that? I was going to have to rub his legs with mine, and what-not. I am such a dolt. I'd probably end up getting killed by his stalkers.

**A/N: woo new chap. So I changed the name of this, as I thought maybe it was putting people off. I don't even know where this whole dancing thing came from, the Argentinean tango had been in my head for a while, but I didn't think I'd put it in this. So I finished my English folio. Yay! And I'm also going to see the Jonas Brothers at Wembley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So I'm happy. Though apparently I was depressed in November or something. Please review people, One of the Boys got a lot of reviews, and so far, this hasn't. R&R, also i got Twitter, the link's on my profile.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I returned to the class, black heels in hand, to find them doing some bizarre routine; which could be called hip-hop, if you looked at it in a certain way. I sat down and began to change into my heels. At least I wouldn't look as short with them on. I looked up and saw that half of the females in the room were glaring at me, especially Tess. I rolled my eyes and shoved my converse into a corner. I watched them finish the lunatic routine. It really did look stupid. And the moron was showing them steps as they went; as if they could pick it up like that. I wonder what some of these idiots would look like head-banging. Ha ha, that's a funny image. They obviously wouldn't be able to do ballroom. Some of them hadn't got an ounce of rhythm. I heard a guy clear his throat above me. I looked up and met his eyes. They were gorgeous eyes. It wasn't the colour that was special, they were just brown, but they had so much hidden emotion. They had the whole cliché thing of hidden depths.

"Are you going to get up, or are you just going to sit there like a lemon?" It was Shane. Great, I was calling him by his first name.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking I would get a picnic and just stay here. Of course I'm getting up." He put out his hand so he could pull me up. I didn't take it. "I can get up myself, thank you very much."

"Gee, nice to know what a guy gets for being polite."

"You? Polite? I don't get it."

"What?"

"The joke."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind, you're not smart enough to understand."

"No, I understand you. And it isn't me being polite isn't so strange. I'm just rude to people who get on my nerves."

"Why are you being polite to me then?"

"I really don't know. I'm quite baffled by it." What? He was beginning to sound like me. I'm the only one who can use different phrases. Well, I'm not, but it annoys me that someone like him uses them.

"Baffled?"

"Yeah, you now it's a British saying, meaning confused."

"Oh, I know, I've just never heard an American apart from myself speak like that. You're a bit of a raw prawn."

"If I'm one of them, then you must be too. And I don't know whether I should feel offended or complimented."

"Yes, I am one. And you'll just have to work it out." I smirked. He seemed quite irked.

He walked over to the massive sound system and pressed a button. A tango began to play. He walked over to me and put his hand out for me to take. I folded my arms across my chest. I wasn't going to give in that quickly, even though it was my idea. He dropped his hand and sighed angrily. Out his hand went again. I still didn't budge. He glared at me. His hand dropped to his side. Perfect timing for what I was planning on doing to show off. I strode confidently forward, grabbed his hand and elegantly placed my hand on his shoulder. Okay, maybe it wasn't showing off, but it did make a good beginning. I did have an audience to play up to. His hand landed on my waist and we began to dance. I did many tricky steps, which he didn't find hard to keep up with. I had to do something to catch him off guard. Leg feeling it was. I had to use my femininely wiles for something. I brushed my ankle up the back of his leg. It got him. He didn't move for a second, but quickly got back into character. He looked at me, right in the eyes. Fuck, there was something there. There was also a twinkle, what did that mean? Sierra had said something about it once. What was it? I think it mean that the person had a strong attraction for the person he was looking at. Zut alors! I hoped he didn't. I didn't like him. He was a jerk. I could hear the music coming to an end, so I pulled out all the stops. I bent backwards so I could see the people behind me.

The music stopped. I stood up straight and backed away. The class applauded.

"See what I mean?" I asked him. I heard the bell go. That meant classes were over for the day. I headed to Caitlyn so we could leave. We stepped out the class and I realised I was still wearing my heels.

"Could you wait a minute? I need to change my shoes."

"Yeah sure." I went back into the class. Shane was the only one left. I quickly began to change my shoes.

"You're a really good dancer." He said to me.

"I know. You aren't so bad yourself."

"Thanks, I know who you are now?"

"Oh do you?"

"Yes, Mitchie Torres." Wow, he worked out my name. How did he do that? "I still keep up with the dance scene. And you are America's best young female dancer."

"How did you work that out?"

"Easy, you're fifteen and you can do the best improvised Argentinean tango I've ever seen, you're also wearing your signature heels: black with a gold stripe on the inside." Yeah, I was slightly famous. But only on the dance scene, and who pays attention to that? I guess Shane Gray. I wanted to be famous for singing, not dancing.

"Damn, you caught me." I said with a sarcastic edge. I meant it playfully though. God knows why.

"I was just thinking. I need to practice my dancing as I haven't done it foe two year, and you need to practice to keep up."

"Cut to the chase."

"You don't want to do hip-hop, right?" I nodded. "So do you want to do private dancing with me afterwards instead?" he shifted on his feet. Was he nervous? Now that was just weird. Shane Gray, nervous? That was just unheard of.

"Uh, maybe. I'll get back to you." I walked out of the class swiftly. What was I going to do? This was something I didn't foresee. On the one hand I meant getting out of hip-hop and I would be able to practice my dancing. On the other, it would mean spending time alone with Shane Gray. But was that really so bad? Did I seriously just think that? What's wrong with me?

Caitlyn had one eyebrow raised when I walked out. I could tell she wanted to know what took me so long.

"He wants me to do dancing with him after hip-hop, and I mean my kind of dancing." I said answering her silent question.

"What did you say?" she said interestedly.

"That I'd think about it."

"I think you should say yes." She said thoughtfully.

"Why?" That was not what I was expecting from her.

"I don't know. I just have a good feeling. Anyway what were you going to tell me earlier." She didn't seem like the kind of person to make a decision based on good feelings. But not everyone is as they look. Like myself, I really don't look like a hardcore rocker, if you get me. I also don't look like a big-name, young dancer.

"Oh yeah, well he came into the kitchen and flirted with me." I had told her and Lola about working in the kitchen, so they knew why I was getting up so early. "He is so bi-polar, it's unreal."

"God, why can't the male gender be normal?"

"I don't know."

"I think he likes you by the way." She said with a smirk. What was with this camp and people smirking?

"What makes you say that?"

"Dude, he flirts with you, and he's just asked you to dance with him. Alone. If that doesn't say 'I like you', I don't know what does."

"There's no way he would like me. And anyway, there'd be no point, I don't like him."

"Uh huh, whatever," she said in a disbelieving tone.

"I don't." We continued bickering like that until we got to the cabin.

I was going to say yes. I had no idea why though. I just felt like saying yes, even though I hated him and his bi-polar attitude. Well, hate was a bit of a strong word. I didn't like him; that was for sure. And it was only for that summer, not for years. It wasn't as if he was going to be my permanent partner.

"So, have you come to a decision yet?" The cock said, again interrupting my music time.

"Hello? I was doing something."

"Yeah, but Tiffany Blews can wait." I really needed a song to catch him out on. Maybe I should just sing my own stuff next time; then he would be confused.

"You knew what I was singing?"

"I don't know any other song which says 'oh baby you're a classic, like a little black dress.'" He said, singing it note perfect.

"Okay, I have to admit, your voice is well suited to Fall Out Boy." I blushed slightly. Why did I do that? Stupid idiot. He's going to think I like him or something. Which I don't.

"Thank you, so have you made up your mind?"

"Yes."

"Is that a 'yes', you've made up your mind or 'yes', you'll dance with me?"

"both." I was keeping my answers short so that I wouldn't say something I would regret. Although I'd already done that by complimenting his fucking voice. Well, not his fucking voice, as I've never heard that. I should just shut up in future, I'm rambling and I'm not even talking to anyone.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said before walking out. That boy confused me. Why couldn't he just be normal?

"I said yes." I announced when I walked into my cabin.

"To what?" Lola questioned.

"Private dancing with Shane gray." Caitlyn answered for me.

"Seriously?" Lola asked rather excitedly. I'm guessing she was fan.

"Yeah."

"Mitchie's like an incredible dancer. She did an amazing improvised Argentinean tango." Caitlyn explained. "How did you get so good?"

"Ten years of the stuff. If you look me up on the internet, you will find a lot of stuff about me, and how some people think I'm bringing back interest to the 'sport'. Just because in the best of my age that this country has to offer, doesn't make me some sort of spokeswoman."

"And you're here why?" Lola asked.

"I want to make it with my music, not my dancing. Music is who I am."

"So, dancing with Shane Gray huh?" Caitlyn asked. I nodded. "Get in there, girl."

"Shut up!"

**AN: yes I have updated quickly. I'm being naughty as I haven't finished chapter 5 yet. Grrr. But my power went out for 2 hours yesterday and I didn't have anything to do but to type. Please review more people. I know you want to. Hmmm, and I have no idea where I'm going with this dancing thing, well I do, but I'm not too sure, if you want drama, you're going to have to wait a while as I'm building relationships and stuff. But drama will be happening. You can bet your life on it. Although that would be pretty drastic. R&R**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had strange feelings towards the whole dancing with Shane Gray thing. I mean, how many people can say that they've done ballroom dancing with Shane Gray? I didn't even know that he did it. Sierra, my resident Connect 3 obsessive, had never mentioned it, and she mentioned everything else. It was all very odd. I needed to talk to sierra. I picked up my phone and dialled her number.

"Ugh, what?" she said. She sounded as if she was half asleep.

"Shit, sorry Sierra. I didn't realise how late it was. I'll speak to you in the morning." It was like one o'clock in the morning.

"No, I'm awake now. So just tell me or whatever."

"What was it you said about when a guys eyes twinkle at you?"

"It means he has a strong physical attraction to you." Shit, I was right. What did that mean about Shane then? "Why?"

"Uh, I was just wondering."

"Yeah, and I'm a penguin called Fred. Seriously, what is it? Because I know you, and I know you wouldn't call me at this time of the night or the morning if it wasn't important."

"Well, basically, I did an Argentinean tango with my 17-year-old hip-hop teacher, and his eyes were twinkling."

"Really? Now that's something; attracting guys on your first day, and a teacher at that."

"God, I hope not."

"Why not?"

"The guy's a conceited bastard."

"Oh right. So you were showing off again then?" she said, with a smirk evident in her tone.

"I guess so."

"Feel up the guy's legs at all?"

"Maybe, only twice though. I did the back finale."

"Oh God, no wonder his eyes were twinkling."

"Does anyone in Connect 3 dance?"

"Uh, I haven't read anything about it. Why?"

"I was wondering."

"Again with the wondering? Let me see if I can work out what you're saying." She paused. "Is your hip-hop teacher a member of Connect 3?"

"Fuck you worked that out fast."

"People don't call me a genius for nothing. I'll show you how clever I can really be. What did Shane say about your dancing?"

"He said I was really good and asked me to do private classes with him instead of hip-hop. And how the fuck did you work that out?" I didn't tone down my swearing, as Sierra was used to it.

"You said that he was, and I quote 'a conceited bastard', so I got Shane gray from that. Wow private classes huh?"

"Yeah, anyways, I have to sleep ad I have to get up early to help my mom in the kitchen. Bye, love you."

"Love you too." She said before I hung up.

This was getting to be annoying. I mean he had interrupted me every time I was listening to my music. It was the third time in two days.

"What do you want?" I asked him after taking my earphones out.

"Let me see... Born For This?" I nodded my head. "Josh Farro owns. His guitar skills are immense." He said quickly.

"And he's hot. Shit! Did I say that out loud?" I blushed.

"You did. I suppose you think Pete Wentz is hot too?"

"Oh hell yeah. Anyways, what do you want, because I reckon you don't want to listen to the extensive list of celebrities I find hot."

"Am I on it?"

"Hmm, you're just going to have to work that out yourself, sorry."

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"No you will not."

"Is that a no then?"

"It's a fifty-fifty."

"Really?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, you're alright looking, but you have a terrible attitude. What's it to you anyway? It's not as if my opinion matters."

"I don't know. You're hard to figure out and I am genuinely intrigued by you." Why me?

"That's a first. What did you want anyway?"

"I just came to talk to you."

"Why?"

"You're a breath of fresh air. You aren't an annoying fan girl who sounds like she's having an orgasm whenever she sees me." I snorted. I had problems with sex stuff, like I said. "I me, don't get me wrong, I like having that effect on people. But I only want some I like to be making those noises. And not from only seeing me."

"Okay, I really don't want to know about your sex life."

"Non-existent sex life." He corrected. Wow, Shane Gray was a virgin. I was going to have to tell someone this. Not a magazine or anything though, in not a sad act. He did trust me with this. I don't break people's trust. Why did he trust me though? He had only met me two days ago.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I really have anyone to talk to as there isn't much signal here. And I feel like I can trust you."

"Okay, each to their own I guess."

"Why, can I not trust you?"

"No, you can trust me. I just don't know why you would want to. I'm not exactly your biggest fan."

"Which is a good thing."

"Why?"

"I know you're not using me."

"What would I use you for?"

"Free stuff and the like."

"Well, if I could wrangle a meeting with Josh Farro, then yeah, I'm using you."

"I like you." He stated confidently.

"What?" What?! Did he mean that he liked me as a person or did he _like_ me? "I mean as a person. You're pretty cool."

"Um thanks. Just as well, because I don't dance with people who _like_ me."

"You're the one who calls me hot."

"So? I only said you were slightly good-looking. It's not as if I'm declaring my undying love for you. And don't expect that either."

"Why not?" He asked putting on a fake pout.

"Because you're an ass."

"And how have you come to that conclusion?"

"You're arrogant as sin."

"And how do you know that after talking to me a total of five times?"

"I don't know." I said defiantly.

"Exactly. You don't know me, so don't pass judgement on me from magazine articles." I felt slightly guilt. He was pretty annoyed. "Yeah, all the stuff about me storming off sets etcetera is true, but you don't know why I do it."

"Enlighten me." I said softly, I didn't want him to be so angry. I didn't like it. It wasn't because I was scared of him; I just didn't like angry Shane.

"Maybe later. I'd rather not go into it when we could be interrupted at any time." Shit, did Shane Gray just say he wanted to talk to me alone? I realised that were alone together already, but as he said: we could be interrupted at any time. Fuck. Oh well, I was going to be alone with him when we were dancing anyway. At least he wasn't as angry.

"Okay."

"Anyway, I've got to go. My uncle Brown wants to grill me for missing my first class yesterday. Is it my fault I'm not alive till at leas twelve?"

"You're going to have to get used to it pop star."

"Wow, is that you giving me a pet name?" he said with a smirk. I could feel heat rising in my cheeks. What a jerk. "What are you going to do next, kiss me?"

"No! Why would I do that? And anyway I wasn't giving you a pet name, I was being sarcastic. Do you want me to kiss you?" Now I was curious.

"Maybe." WHAT?! Emphasis on the WHAT?!

"Well, it isn't going to happen."

"Why not?" he whined. What? Did he actually, seriously, genuinely want me to kiss him?

"I don't like you that way."

"But you like me?"

"You're alright I guess. Anyway, get out. I don't think your uncle wants you to be late."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yeah. I want my iPod time before I get interrupted again."

"What are you going to listen to?"

"I don't know. Maybe my favourite song."

"Which is?"

"Not telling."

"You're a woman of mystery Mitchie Torres."

"Well, I don't like letting people in; I have trust issues." He walked over to me and leant down so his mouth was level with my left ear.

"Well, keep it up. It's undeniably sexy." He whispered into my ear. I blushed as I watched him walk out the door. Me, sexy? I think not. And anyways, who did he think he was, talking to me like that? I'm not a God damn piece of meat. It still felt amazing. No one ever said that to me, let alone celebrities.

I was walking towards Shane's teaching cabin, heels in hand. This was going to be fun. As I got close to his cabin I saw a girl about three years younger than me staring at one spot on the ground. She had brown hair with bright pink streaks in it. What was she doing? I walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" I questioned. She looked up at me, shocked.

"Don't come any further forward," she said. "There's a dry puddle right there, she said pointing to the spot which she had been staring at intensely. "They're very dangerous." Okay. I walked away from her. She was just beyond weird.

I got closer to Shane's cabin. His hip-hop class walked out. I saw Caitlyn and immediately walked up to her.

"Hey Caitlyn, what's with the pink haired girl?"

"The one who talks about dry puddles?" I nodded. "That's Emma; she's the camp cook, as in the crazy sense of the word. She's just completely loony. She goes on about dead biscuits too. I swear one year I saw her dissecting a dead fish."

"Okaaaay, anyway, I'll see you later. The arrogant pop star awaits." I was beginning to think he wasn't as arrogant as I originally thought. I was just putting up an act so Caitlyn wouldn't think I was crushing on him or something.

"He's in a good mood today. Bye." I walked up to the door. I took a breath. This was it. I was going to be alone with Shane Gray.

**AN: yay, I'm back with another chapter. Ugh I'm so tired, and I'm going to have to get up tomorrow extra early so I can catch a bus, as I'm going to be performing My Fair Lady in a big theatre on Tuesday. And on top of that, I'm losing my voice. The Emma character is for my mate called Emma cos she asked me to, and it's based on moments I've had with her. She's an odd person. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 6. Oh and Libby I expect you to review, as I have read yours finally! And you lot should check out my mate Seona's (Crack Fox) ff. It's funny. Too tired to write anymore. Oh and do you guys know if Wembley is part of the JB world tour? R&R love you lot.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I walked slowly into the cabin. There he was, in the middle of the room, in all his arrogant glory. I breathed in. Why was I so nervous? I didn't even like the guy. I was never normally nervous. What was that about? His eyes had better not twinkle again. I had to say, he was good-looking though. Actually he was more than good-looking, he was not; almost God-like. It was a shame his attitude let him down. It he was more humble, I would've possibly liked him, no matter what music his band played. What? Did I seriously just think that? What is wrong with me? Stupid girl hormones. He looked up and realised that I was there. He smiled at me. Not a smirk, a smile. What was that about? Caitlyn was right; he was in a good mood. Great.

"Hi," he said. God, it sounded like he'd put his flirting voice on. Hang about; why would he do that? He didn't like me. Although he was the one who said he wanted to kiss me. He was also the one who whispered in my ear. Men piss me off; why can they just be straight forward?

"I was thinking we could work on that Argentinean tango from yesterday. Y'know get it properly choreographed?" He asked uncertainly. Why was I having that effect on him? It's not as if I'm special.

"Let me get my shoes on first." I said. "It's not like I'm chomping at the bit, unlike some people." I said glancing up at him. I stood up on my heels. There was no danger of me falling over; I'd been wearing heels for years. It would be perfect if I ever went to an awards show. I wouldn't fall over, and I was also very used to the pain, to the point where I didn't feel it anymore.

"Right then Mr. Gray, if we're going to do the Argentinean tango, you're going to have to get used to your legs being felt up. I like putting a lot of it in, as I feel it tells the story better. That okay with you?" He scratched the back of his head in thought. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"I guess so."

"Good, I also like having something in my routines which can be too close to for comfort for people."

"Which is?"

"The guy's hand under my knee at his hip and me going backwards. And don't think that it's just because it's you that I'll be dancing with. If you know who I am then you should know that."

"Right, well, uh, I think the beginning and the ending were good." God, he was so nervous.

"That's because they were my ideas."

"And you call me cocky." He said disbelievingly.

"There's a difference between me being cocky and you being cocky: I'm always right when I am."

"Right," he said elongating the 'I'. He didn't believe me. Oh whatever, I don't need guys like him to believe me. It's not like I care anyway.

"Whatever, can we just dance?"

"If you wish." He turned on the music and began to lead me. There was no point in doing the beginning, as it didn't need practicing. I glided gracefully along the floor. I didn't look at his face, as I was scared of his eyes twinkling.

"You know, I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure you're supposed to look at me." He said. He was right, though I hated to admit it. It was a passionate dance. I looked up at his face. That was a bad idea. One word: twinkling. Why me? Why couldn't his eyes twinkle at Caitlyn? I focused on the dance, which proved very difficult with his eyes boring into me like that. Revenge time. I kicked my leg against the back of his knee. He tensed up. God, I actually had that effect on him. I just got an idea.

"Stop, stop, stop." I said. He stopped, turned off the music and looked at me confusedly. "I've had an idea."

"Couldn't it have waited?"

"No. right, I think we should make my move the end, but instead of me going backwards, I'll stay upright."

"I'm confused with all these images."

"I'm just going to have to show you then." We took the normal dancing position, but then I moved us so we were the way I had explained. His hand was jittering as I placed it under my knee. That was strange. He was supposed to be a ladies' man.

The last thing to do was for me to stand right. I leaned into him and looked him in the eyes. I could see a range of emotions in them. First, I could see confusion. Second, I could see nervousness. Third, I could see determination, God knows why. And finally, I could see lust. Oh fuck, this was a bad idea. I couldn't handle this. I quickly broke away from him.

"Get my idea now?" I asked quickly regaining my composure. I watched him shake his head, getting rid of all thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. I think we should leave that dance until we know each other better." Finally, something we agreed on.

"Good idea. What do you want to do now then?" I questioned him.

"Get to know each other better?" he asked with a grin.

"Um, okay." I said hesitantly. I sat down on the laminate dance floor. "What do you want to know?" Okay, what? Since when was I open like that? This guy is doing strange things to my personality. Oh well, my counsellor always told me to be more open with people. I'm pretty sure she didn't mean people I'd only known for two and a half days.

Though I wasn't the only one shocked at my attitude. Shane just stared down at me, and expression of suprise instilled on his face. He quickly realised that he had been staring and sat down in front of me.

"I don't know. Why are you here when you're already slightly famous?"

"Because dancing isn't music. Yeah. It's steps to music, and it shows emotion, but it doesn't show the look that someone gets when they're singing from the heart. I find dancing very limited. With a song you write yourself you're telling everyone your exact feelings. My favourite songs are all slow, heartfelt songs. I want people to know me for my music talent, as it's the most important part of my life. I want to step out from the crowd. I want to be a role-model to girls like me." I decided not to go into further detail at that point.

"Like you?"

"I get lonely a lot. I only have one friend back home. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, but I just feel like no one notices me. That's kind of impossible though, as I'm so loud. But that's just me; I'm not an attention seeker. It's just my personality. I don't want girls to feel on their own, like I do from time to time. I want them to know that they should talk to someone. Why am I telling you this? The only person I've told all this to is my counsellor."

"I don't mind. I'm a good listener."

"I wouldn't believe it before now, but you are." He smiled at me. God, he had one amazing smile. To use the cliché: it brightened up the whole room.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who cares what people think of her."

"I put on an image of not caring. But it fucking hurts when the bitches in my school say anything about me. I can't help it. I try and make it seem like they don't penetrate my surface but in reality, every little thing chips parts away from me. I'm just waiting for the day when I fall apart... again."

"It's happened before?"

"Yes, and I remember the exact day: Wednesday the seventeenth of December, last year. It was the smallest thing. My French teacher forgot to give me a worksheet, next thing I know; I'm crying my eyes out in a stairwell. I think if you look at my actions and emotions for around mid-November to the end of January, I could be described as a person with a minor case of depression."

"Wow, you're definitely not who I thought you were."

"Never judge a book by its cover. I mean, my counsellor has helped me out of the hole I was in, but I'm scared it's going to happen again. I'm scared that I might not be able to get back from it again. You could say I'm happy now though. I'm the happiest I've been in over a year."

I realised I'd been looking at my feet, so I looked up to see his reaction. His face showed great understanding, but what annoyed me was that I saw pity as well. I didn't need that from him.

"I know how you feel," he said with a small smile. "Well, I don't, but I understand it." He moved closer to me, so that he was sitting in front of me. I saw his hands reach to my face, before I felt the pads of his thumbs wipe the tears from my cheeks; which I hadn't even realised had fallen. His thumbs were rough from playing so much guitar. At the same time though, his touch was soft, as If I were fragile. I closed my eyes. I breathed slowly a few times before reopening them.

It was hard for me to remember it. Thinking of it made it feel like yesterday. I could still remember feeling so alone. I had to block out those thoughts, otherwise they would control me again. That was not going to happen, I hoped. I needed to be strong. I had to stop feeling so self-destructive. So what if I had only one friend? I'd rather have one amazing friend that tons of 'friends' who meant nothing to me and I couldn't talk to.

"Sorry," Shane spoke. Wow he was capable of apologising. What a shame I didn't know what it was for.

"What for?" I asked quietly.

"For making you re-live it." He said softly. "The feelings must still be there."

"They are, but I try to ignore them."

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that."

"Well, I may as well, you trusted me earlier, even if it wasn't as big as that. And you wanted to get to know me better. So there you go; you know me better than anyone here, including my mom."

"You didn't tell your mom?"

"No, I didn't want her or dad to worry about me. They had enough to worry about."

"That's just silly. Your parents worry about you anyway, it's their job. They would be glad if you opened up to them."

"How would you know?" I said, with a hint of sharpness entering my voice. I winced when I realised what I had done.

"Because I know my parents do when I have days of thinking that everything's pointless."

"Oh good, I'm not the only one. Why do you feel like that?"

"I'm just fed up. I know I'm an ass but it's my way of dealing with everything. The recording company we're signed with basically have creative control, as the day we signed our contract we forgot to read it properly because we were so excited. I just want to play my own music, not some popped out junk. If we take our music to them they say it's great but then they completely change it by the next day. Our name isn't even ours. I guess Nate and Jason feel that way too, but they're too scared to do anything. I think it's my way of rebelling. I don't like coming off like a spoilt celebrity. I'm glad I got a chance at fame, I'm just mad that it wasn't the way I wanted it to be. I think through it all, I've lost my own sound because I never have time to write anymore. Do you write music?"

"Yeah."

"Can I hear some of it?"

"Uh, not right now, I'm not in the right mood. And it's depressing."

"But you'll let me hear it at some point?"

"Maybe." He smiled at me.

I was shocked. I'd just told Shane Gray about my deepest feelings; some of which I'd never told anyone, not even my counsellor. Even more shocking was the fact that he had opened up to me.

**AN: hey people. I'm not going to be posting as much as my exams are in 5 weeks. This chapter is basically me. All I've changed about my story is why I felt like that. I actually have amazing friends, but you know. I like writing about how I feel, I don't know why though. Maybe it's because it helps me discover how I'm feeling even more. Hmmm. Please read the one-shots I've recently wrote: 27 and HeroHeroine. It wouldn't let me put a /. R&R**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Caitlyn looked up eagerly as I walked though the cabin door. She, of course, wanted to know the gossip from my dancing thing with Shane. I wasn't going to tell her about the feelings I had told him about, or what he had told me. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to tell her about the last bit of dancing we did. That was due to the fact that I wasn't too sure about my thoughts on it myself. Normally I would find that a bit close for comfort, even if I was dancing. But with him, I didn't. That was bizarre. Then there were his twinkling eyes. I was definitely not telling her about that. Though I felt close to Caitlyn, I didn't want to tell her that stuff. Funny, how I didn't even like Shane that much – though that's changed a bit – and yet I'd told him stuff I'd never told anyone before. I also felt quite comfortable around him, which I found extraordinarily strange. I was never comfortable around anyone of the opposite gender. I also didn't think of him as an ass anymore. He was just angry that he couldn't play is own music. I would be like that if it happened to me. Though I like to think I have more sense than that. He was actually a nice guy now that I kind of knew him. His ego was quite large though. He was an amazing listener. I could have talked to him for hours, but I had the kitchen to get to, and he would probably get fed up with me. He was great company. He was funny, hysterical actually. Now that I wasn't so intent on hating him, I actually enjoyed talking to him.

I decided not to tell Caitlyn anything apart from the fact that I danced with him. I realised that it was harsh keeping things from her, but I'd only known her for three days. Funny how I'd known Shane for less, and yet I'd opened up to him like I had.

She looked unhappy that nothing else had happened. I felt rather guilty, but it was my life. If I didn't want to tell something about my private life, that was my choice.

I was rather shocked that he hadn't interrupted me; I was halfway through the second song. Truth be told, I wanted him to interrupt me. I wanted to have a bizarre conversation which would end up with me flirting with him. I was currently listening to 'If You Run' by You Me At Six. It would be funny if he came in anytime soon as it was almost at the shouting part of the song. I turned around at the line 'and you're so cool' and there he was; as if by magic. I took out my earphones.

"Why thank you." he said with a smirk. Great, it was back to the smirk.

"What do you want today?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Sweetness is my weakness." Okay, what? Was that a pick-up line? I think it was. It was a bad one though. Do you even get good ones? I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't you have anything better than that?"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Look so good."

"That was worse." Well, if he was going to effort, I might as well tell him how rubbish is lines were.

"You must be the reason for global warming."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're so hot."

"Seriously, what's all this in aid of?" Could he get anymore bi-polar?

"Thought I'd tell you what the reason is for men falling in love."

"Which is?"

"You. You look beautiful today, just like any other day."

"Seriously, what are you doing? Am I your test subject or something?"

"No, I just thought I would take a different approach to you today."

"Why?"

"I felt like it. You're so beautiful; you give the sun a reason to shine."

"You know, you're the first person to call me that." I told him, hopping up on to a counter. He looked at me, shocked.

"Seriously?" Why was he so astounded? I nodded. "Well, people are obviously blind. I wasn't joking, you are beautiful."

"No I'm not, I'm plain and boring. My only redeeming quality is my voice."

"You're wrong there. You aren't plain, you're gorgeous, and you're not boring, you're hilarious." He said sincerely. Did 'The Shane Gray' just say that to me? I think I'm having hallucinations. There was no way that he would say that to me. And yet, he had. Was he on drugs? I looked at him questioningly. He moved to the front of me.

"What?" he asked.

"What's gotten into you? Not that I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" How could he not notice how much he had changed?

"Your attitude has changed completely. You aren't the ass you normally are."

"I don't have a reason to be, and you call me on it every single time." He gave me a pointed look.

"That's because I don't take crap; which is why I wasn't buying your weak pick-up lines."

"That's because you didn't give me a chance to get into the innuendo."

"Oh please don't." I groaned. Oh great, I was already giving him something to use.

"Why not? Too scared that they'll work?"

"They'll work about as much as you do on a video shoot."

"Oh, touché. Can I please try at least one?" he pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh all right. Two at the most, but only if the first is pitiful; which it will be." He paused for a minute, obviously thinking of a line to use. Then a look crossed his face – he'd thought of one.

"I miss my teddy bear, would you sleep with me?"

"That was terrible, is that seriously the best you've got?"

"No, that was just my warm up; the next one's a good one."

"Lay it on me." I realised what I had said. "Pun not intended." He grinned at me.

"My mind's converting you."

"No its not. If you think you have a dirty mind, you haven't met me. It may not seem like I have one at the moment, but I've been on good behaviour." He looked shocked.

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well, believe it, because it's what I'm like. You weren't in my physics class when we were doing energy and inducing current. The teacher said the word shaft and me and my friend Sierra could not stop laughing for the whole period. It still cracks me up."

"Anyone would laugh at that."

"We were the only ones laughing."

"Wow, your class is boring."

"Tell me about it. Now, what was your second line?"

"They say sex is a killer want –" I cut him off.

"To die happy?" I finished. "Seriously, is that the best you've got?"

"No, but the rest are really disgusting and I don't want to say them to you."

"Trust me, I know them all."

"What, even the disgusting ones which shouldn't be said?"

"Yes, the guys in my school are perves."

"Do they say them to you?" He said, suddenly getting angry. What was that about?

"No, I hear them say it to the popular bitches; I just overhear them."

"What, even the puddle one?"

"That's not as bad as the one I heard someone say about bushes and mountain. It was just sick." I shuddered from the memory of it.

"Who is sad enough to come up with them?"

"Geeks who can't get dates; which explains why you were using them."

"Hey, I resent that. I was just bored."

"Then why not try them on Tess? I'm sure she would love it. She loves anything to with getting attention."

"Oh good, you don't like her either."

"Who does?" Suddenly I heard a door open. I jumped off the counter and dusted myself off. It was my mom.

"Oh, hey mom."

"Hey Mitchie, who's this?" she asked, directing herself to the presence of Shane.

"That's Shane, you know, the guy I'm dancing with."

"Oh right. Well, Michelle," I winced. When she used my hated first name, she meant business. "You know that no one's allowed in the kitchen apart from employees."

"Sorry." I faced Shane, "get out geek." He mocked offense.

"Michelle! I know I've taught you better manners than that."

"But mom, he is a geek, and he needs to get out. I was just being blunt, and anyway, he came in uninvited."

"That's still no way to treat anyone."

"Fine. Could you please leave Shane? Your presence in this kitchen has landed me in some hot water. No matter how much I wish you could stay, I regret to say that you must leave." I was really taking the piss out of my mother. Don't blame me though; she did give Shane the ammo of my proper first name. The devil sniggered.

"Yeah, I'll see you later. We have an Argentinean tango to work on." Shit, not again. The last time we did that, weird things almost happened. God knows what would happen next.

"Yeah, whatever." He walked out the door. I turned to my mom to get direction on what to next. All I got was a glare.

"I thought I taught you to be nice to people."

"It's just Shane."

"Who just so happens to be famous."

"And? That doesn't make him any different from anyone else."

"Yes, I know that. But don t you see Mitchie, if you get close to him, he could help you break into the music industry."

"Mom!" I was amazed that she thought I would do a thing like that. "I'm not going to use him. How can you think I would do something like that?"

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Ever think that he's fed up with people using him?" Okay, what the hell was wrong with me? I was basically standing up for him. "Whatever, if you're not going to give me anything to do and you only going to tell me to use people, I'm out of here." I said walking towards the door.

"Michelle Anna Torres, don't you dare speak to me like that."

"Why not? You may be my mother, but I'm not going to treat you any different to others if you say stuff like that."

"I'm not finished talking to you."

"Yeah, well I am. I'm leaving before I say something that I will regret." I left.

I had to choose between venting my feelings by singing along to my iPod; or venting my feelings by writing. I chose writing which meant I had to get Joshie my guitar. 'Why call it Joshie?' I hear you ask. I call it Joshie because people tend to give guitars girls names, which I find rather sexist. So I gave it a boy's name, except with a bit more of a ring to it. I was also thinking of Josh Farro at the time. I can't help it if I'm slightly obsessed. I'm a girl; we tend to have obsession problems. No offense to other girls, but you have to admit, we do.

After collecting Joshie from my cabin, I looked for a place to sit in peace and think. The dock seemed to be calling me. I sat down and closed my eyes waiting for inspiration to hit.

_Don't you realise_

_You really piss me off_

_No, you just sit there and scoff_

_No one is worth much these days_

_They mess themselves up in so many ways_

_All they care about is faces_

_They don't give a damn about empty spaces_

_I'm fed up_

_I'm gonna throw up_

_I'm sick of it all_

_I feel so small_

I didn't know what else to write about that. I had thought of something really cheesy about someone making me feel strong. But I don't write cheesy music and also it wasn't true. I wrote these lyrics down but had a think about how to end that third verse.

_You stand so tall_

_Will you catch me when I fall?_

That was perfect. Shane popped into my head when I came up with that lyric. What was that about? Seriously, I couldn't like him. Well, I could, but it would be beyond weird. Or would it? Ugh, what the hell was wrong with me? I liked the fact that he picked me, over everyone else to socialise with. I like the fact that he was trying to get past my surface and understand me. No one else had tried to do that. I like the fact that he didn't judge me, unlike everyone else.

I heard a twig break behind me. Shit, was someone spying on me? I didn't see anyone, and then I saw the bushes move. Oh, like that hadn't been done before.

"I'm not an idiot, you know. Get out of those bushes." Out walked Shane Gray. Seriously, was this guy stalking me? I raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry, I heard someone singing, so I hid, and then I saw that it was you."

"Well if you were listening, what did you think about the last lyrics?"

"They were good. Great lyrics though. Your music is really good."

"Why thank you. I just sing what I feel; the melody's all down to Joshie."

"Joshie?" I shook my guitar at him.

"What did you think I meant?"

"I don't know, Michelle, you confuse me a lot, so how could I know?" I was right. He used my stupid first name.

"Please don't call me that."

"It's your name."

"Yeah but I hate it. You're lucky you have a short name."

"Yeah, I'm Lord Luck." He said sarcastically.

"Isn't the saying 'Lady Luck'?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm a guy."

"Really? Now that's shocking news." It was my turn to be sarcastic.

"Shut up Michelle." This meant war.

"You want me to call you Shanie?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?"

"You're evil Mitchie." I stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked.

"What now?"

"In some parts of Europe, that means 'I want to have sex with you.'"

"Why do you think I did it?" Okay, what the fuck? Seriously, why was I blatantly flirting with him? What was wrong with me? You're not supposed to flirt with people you don't like. Stupid Mitchie!

"Well, I am Shane gray." He said pompously.

"No you aren't." He sent me a confused look. "You're Shanie Gray."

"Oh shut up."

"You were the one who was hiding in the bushes."

"I'm going to get away from you. Firstly because, quite frankly, you scare me from time to time, secondly, I have a class to prepare for."

"Thank God, I thought you would never leave."

"You know, I could just shove you in the lake."

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't put it past me. But I'm not going to today because I can't be assed." He walked off. I couldn't help but look at his, uh, behind. And might I say, it was a mighty fine behind. What is wrong with me?!

My back slammed against the wall of the dance cabin. God, we just had to do that Argentinean tango, I knew weird things would happen. His eyes were boring into mine. He'd been staring at me like that for quite some time. That lust look was there again. Oh, fucking hell. Trust me to get into a mess like that.

"Are you going to let me kiss you, or do I have to lie to my diary?" he finally spoke. His voice was husky. God, that was sexy. I really want to mock him about the diary thing, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. No, something weird happened. I felt a strange feeling of want. It felt quite animalistic. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. Then my face began to move closer to his. I felt his hot breath on my face. Something was pounding within me, willing me to kiss him. I didn't because something had stopped e. He had beaten me to it. Shit, he kissed me...

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! And so the drama begins. And this time I really have written some drama. So the thing about the shaft, that really happened, ask Libby, it was hilarious. The thing about the tongue is true, my friend Fi got told off for doing it in Austria. If you haven't noticed yet, I've been writing a hell of a lot of one shots, so please review them so I know if what I've been writing is any good. Had a tooth out the other day, still hurts. That's about it. Twitter me, links on my page. Oh and I won't be writing so much as I have exams in 4 weeks eeeee. R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I found myself kissing him back. Why was I doing that? I didn't like him... or did I? No, I didn't. _Are you sure?_ Was that my conscience? I had to admit that he was a good kisser. Was every kiss so invigorating? I didn't know, as he was my first kiss. I felt like I was being electrocuted, but not in a bad way, in the way that you feel slightly energised afterwards. And I knew what that felt like. Stupid frayed wires. His lips tasted good. I couldn't describe what they tasted like, but they tasted good. Whilst attacking my mouth, his arms moved from caging me, to being wrapped around my waist. My arms locked around his neck. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I stop this? I didn't want to. I didn't want to stop kissing Shane. Boy, I never thought I would think that. I pressed my body against his... more. We couldn't really get any closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I let him in. His feverish assault on the inside of my mouth began. I had to stop this, before it went further it went further than I wanted it to. Gosh, that was quite a contradiction; I didn't really care how far it went. Was I really saying that? If I wasn't going to stop, I hoped to God that he would. I needed to breathe. I broke away and gasped. Oh, thank God. I could think clearly. I looked at him. He had that look again. I knew what that meant. I wished he wouldn't do it again; my lungs could only take so much. It wasn't that I didn't want him to do it; I just needed to get my lungs working again. Too late. His soft lips were back on mine. He pushed me harder against the wall. Was that from passion or something? Seriously though, why was he kissing me? Why me? I wasn't complaining though. I felt him play with the hem of my shirt. Was that going too far? I think it was. Not like I cared, mind. Where was this attitude coming from? Of course I cared. Well, not so much when I was in this situation. I had to stop. I had to stop. I had to stop. I kept thinking that mantra; praying it would work. It did. I pushed him off.

"Stop!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, confused. Well, I would be confused if I were him. I was the one being bi-polar now. I was the one who kissed him back, and now I was pushing him off.

"I need to think." I walked out of the cabin and went straight to the dock.

I took out my iPod. There was no point in writing as I didn't know how I felt. I didn't know how I felt at all. I had to listen to my favourite song. It always seemed to help. I sang along whilst thinking about how I felt. How did I feel?

That kiss was amazing. If I hadn't stopped it at that point, I don't think I would have been able to stop. He was quite intoxicating really.

Did I like him? That was the main question. Did I like him? I didn't know. I mean, I loved our playful banter. I couldn't, normally, wait until he came to the kitchen to interrupt me. But I had only known him for three days. In my opinion, that was too soon to develop feelings like that for someone. But was it in reality? You can't exactly help it if you feel like that; it's just human emotions. God, I was confused. That, well those kisses made me think of him differently. I had also told him stuff id never told anyone before. If that didn't mean something, I don't know what did. He understood me. He didn't think I was a freak. I thought about him constantly. Did that mean I liked him? I wasn't sure, as those feelings were quite alien to me. Just the thought of him made me smile.

_Keeping me awake_

_It's been like this now for days_

That lyric reminded me of him. I did think of him before I slept; sometimes it kept me awake.

This was ridiculous. I could not like Shane Gray. Even though he had shown himself to be different to what the tabloids said. He was really, genuinely, a nice guy. He wasn't an ass as I had previously thought. He used that as a shield – like how I was loud – to distract people from what he was really like. It was protection.

_We're like noughts and crosses_

_In that opposites always attract_

Was I attracted to him? Most definitely. His smile gave me butterflies. I had never noticed it before, but that kiss had opened my eyes. He had gorgeous eyes. As I had said before: he was God-like.

Did I like Shane Gray? Possibly. There went the smiling again. Did I like Shane Gray? Most likely. Even the mention of his name made my heart flutter. Did I like Shane Gray? Yes. Most definitely.

What should I do? Run and tell him? Keep denying it? I was at a dilemma; a fork in the road. I had to make a decision. I had to do something. I definitely wasn't going to tell him. No way would I tell him. Or would I? I would if he asked me.

I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to realise that I had company. Company in the shape of Shane Gray.

"Is that your favourite song?" he asked out of the blue. I jumped. I had to keep my cool. He would notice if my attitude towards him had changed.

"Maybe."

"It would be strange if it is."

"Why?"

"Because it's my favourite song." Oh my God I seriously had something in common with him to do with music.

"I want to do a cover of it with someone, but I can't find the right person." He told me. God, this was freaky.

"Have you been reading my mind or something?"

"No, why?" he chuckled.

"Because I want to do a cover of it, but no one would sing it with me."

"I'd sing it with you."

"No offense, but I don't think you have the right voice for it."

"You wouldn't know; all you've heard me sing is Connect 3 and a slight bit of Fall Out Boy." I leant back so that I was lying flat on the dock.

"Okay then, sing it to me." I said challenging him. By now I had forgotten that I wanted to be alone with me thoughts to work out how I felt about him. He always seemed to have that effect on me.

"Alright," he said slowly before he launched into the song.

_If it hurts this much_

_Then it must be love_

_And it's a lottery_

_I can't wait to draw your name_

_Oh I'm trying to get to you_

_But time isn't on my side_

_The truth's the worst I could do_

_And I guess that I have lied_

I was wrong. He could sing it perfectly. His voice had me mesmerised. When there were breaks in the lyrics, I found myself almost begging him to sing again. I soon realised that it was the end of the third verse. In the song that where the lead singer's sister joins him. I hoped he wouldn't think me too weird if I joined him.

_Am I keeping you awake_

_If I am then just say_

He smiled at me. I don't think he thought I would join him. He didn't seem put off by it though. In fact, he seemed to get even more into the song. His eyes closed and he looked in complete peace. My God, he looked gorgeous when he was singing. More so than normal. I sat up properly. I began to edge myself closer to him. I had no idea what I was doing, but it felt like a good idea. I was so close to him that I could feel his breath exhale whilst he was singing. His breath smelt like cinnamon; that must have been what he tasted like. God that sounded pervy.

The song came to an ended. Shane eased his eyes opened and realised how close I was to him. I noticed that he had a beatific smile.

"Wow." He said.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear how good our voices sounded together?" God, he was right. It was like to pieces of a puzzle.

"yeah." I said slowly. He continued to stare into my eyes. It was as If he was trying to find out even more about me through my eyes. Not that he needed to do that. I would probably tell him anything he wanted to know.

"Mitch?" He called me Mitch! No one called me that. It sounded _right_ coming from his lips.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?" You, you, you, you, you and you. I didn't dare tell him that though.

"A mixture of things."

"Anything to do with what happened a short time ago?" I knew what he was thinking of: that kiss. That wonderful, glorious kiss.

"Possibly."

"What would you thoughts on that be?"

"I don't know."

"At least I'm not the only one. I'm beyond confused, Mitch." My heart did what felt like a somersault at his new nickname for me. "I thought my feelings for you were platonic. Now I'm not sure."

"I don't know how I feel at all." I didn't feel uncomfortable talking about my feelings for him. I always thought that if I ever did something like that that I would be all awkward.

"I've had a thought." I didn't want to say the sarcastic remark which had entered my thoughts.

"Which would be...?"

"An experiment of sorts. I think it should help."

"Lay it on me then."

"I was planning on it." What? Suddenly Shane was kissing me again. I kissed back. His tongue traced my bottom lip. I felt myself open my lips. I could taste the cinnamon properly this time. I tried to kiss him with more force. At least I could try to gain dominance. He responded to this be pushing me back into the lying position I had been in before. He slowly broke away.

"That didn't work." He stated sheepishly.

"No, it didn't. It made me even more confused.

"Same here.

"Y'know what? I think we need some time away from each other to think." He looked at me as if I were a genius.

"That's a good idea."

"Right then. I said getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Shane." I began to walk away.

"Mitchie, wait up." I turned around. Shane was running to catch up with me even though I couldn't have walked twenty paces.

"What?"

"I wanted to say bye properly." I raised my eyebrow at him. He pressed his lips to mine for a short time before pulling away and looking at me.

"Bye Mitch." My heart jumped again.

"Bye Shane." I turned around again and headed towards my cabin. This proved to be difficult as walking in a wooded area, feeling light headed, and trying to make a good impression on a guy is not a good combination.

**AN: and there you have it. Surprisingly enough I'm behind in updating. I am now working on chapter ten and I will try and update when I can but I've got a hell of a lot of revision to do and I've got a new toy to play around with. But I do have it written it's just finding the time to type it. There's only going to be around 13 chapters and an epilogue. I might write a sequel, but I have no idea what about.R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I definitely needed someone's help with this. I wasn't going to talk to my mom; I was still angry at her, and it would be awkward. It was a choice between Caitlyn and Sierra. I really didn't want to discuss something as important as this over the phone. So it would have to be Caitlyn. I ran to our cabin. Thankfully, Caitlyn was the only one there. She looked up to see who the crazy person was who had burst through the door.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Uh, well, Shane kissed me." Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open to an 'O'. She didn't say anything. I waved my hand in front of her face. She came back to consciousness.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah; he kissed me three times. Actually, technically it's four."

"What? How did you go from hating him to kissing him?"

"Uh, well, you see I've not told you some of the in between details." I said awkwardly. I didn't want to tell her that I didn't feel comfortable talking to her before.

"Well then, tell me them." So I went into detail about the times when he came into the kitchen and the dancing.

"And then he kissed me goodbye." I said after telling her about what had happened at the dock. She was smiling like a maniac.

"What's with the smile?"

"You guys are just so cute." I raised my eyebrows at her. "Well you obviously like each other. Why do you think you keep kissing?"

"I don't know; hormones?"

"Well, yes, they're always involved. But seriously, how did you feel when he was kissing you?" I cast my mind back. I could feel myself smiling from the memory.

"Blissful." I stated; describing it perfectly, yet simply.

"My point exactly. I bet he felt the same. So stop denying it, and just admit to yourself that you like the guy you swore you hated."

"I guess I do like him."

"That's the spirit. Now you go tell _him_ that."

"Uh, no. He needs time to think. I said I'd see him tomorrow. Also, I don't know where his cabin is."

"Okay, well tell him when you see him tomorrow." She seemed more eager than me.

I was glad I'd talked to her. It had made my relationship with her stronger and she'd helped me realise that I did, in fact, like Shane Gray. I actually couldn't wait till I saw him the next day. I wanted him to kiss me again. Did that sound desperate? Oh well, I was desperate; desperate for him to kiss me again. God, what was wrong with me? Apart from the fact that I just made freaky alliteration. I was going all girly over a guy. I never did that. But maybe that was down to the fact that this had never happened before. I don't exactly go around kissing guys. But maybe that's because the guys I know wouldn't touch me with a barge pole.

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't fucking sleep. Stupid pop star, keeping me up with thoughts of him. This was not going to plan. When I don't sleep well, I'm not exactly amiable. Far from it really. It's like I've got PMS. I needed sleep. I was too tired from all the brain-busting thinking I had been doing recently. Why did he have to plague my thoughts? I don't like liking someone. It plays havoc on my sleeping patterns.

I was alone in the kitchen... and not having my iPod rock out time. Why? I was too tired to be bothered doing anything at all. I hadn't gotten a second of sleep. On top of that, I looked like hell. Insomnia did not agree with me. Stupid pop star. Speaking of which; Shane walked in, looking rather stunned.

"You're alone, and you're not dancing to Kids In Glass Houses. What's wrong with the world?"

"If you're not going to be nice, you can fuck off."

"Gee, who pissed in your cereal this morning?"

"The sand man." I could still say cryptic things when I was half dead.

"Huh?" See what I mean?

"I didn't sleep last night. I can't be assed to do a thing. Apart from the thing which stopped me sleeping."

"You're confusing when you don't sleep."

"Tell me about it. Right, I need to talk to you, and I don't want my mother telling me off again. So, come on." I said. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa; this isn't the part where you kill me is it?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, don't be so stupid." I scolded.

"Seriously, where are you taking me?"

"For a walk, so we can talk in private.""

"Then why don't we go to my cabin?"

"Because, truth be told, I wouldn't feel comfortable or be able to trust myself."

"What?" I really needed to stop confusing him. The whole point of me doing this was to tell him how I felt. So far, I wasn't doing that.

"Shut up pop star. Just walk with me and listen to what I've got to say."

"Okay; I'm not going to argue with you today. You look like a woman on a mission."

"I have something to talk to you about, and it's pretty important." I snapped. God, I was so short tempered.

"Mitch, just slow down and talk. If it was that important I'm sure you would have said it by now."

"It is important though." I looked around to see where we had stopped. We were in the camp parking lot. Oh well, it's not like there was going to be anyone around here.

"Come on then; talk. Don't leave me hanging." I sighed. This was it.

"Shane, well you see, after yesterday I was pretty confused. So I talked to Caitlyn, because I knew I couldn't work out what I was feeling myself. She helped me come to a conclusion; which is what I wanted to talk to you about." I said very quickly.

"Okay, so what was the conclusion?" It amazed me that he was able to pick up what I had said, after the speed I said it in.

"I can't just say it." I had to pull myself together. "See the reason that I didn't sleep last night was because I was too busy thinking."

"And that's relevant how?"

"I was thinking about you. I can't get you out of my head, no matter how much I want you out. Although, I've kind of realised now that I don't want you out of my head. I quite like it actually."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked rather excitedly.

"I don't know; I can't read minds Shane. Anyway, I also cannot stop thinking about yesterday and what happened. Especially what happened in you dance cabin. My God, you sure know how to confuse a girl."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, up until then I only thought of us as friends who flirted on occasion. After those... events, I was completely confused. I had no idea how I felt. I mean, quite honestly, I enjoyed it. Wait; that makes me sound weird, like I don't have proper emotions. I didn't just enjoy it; I loved it. I didn't want you to stop."

"Well then, why did you stop me?" He asked, discombobulated.

"Because I didn't know what was going on. I don't exactly go around making out with random guys. I hadn't even kissed someone prior to that. And to add to that; a few days ago I thought I hated you."

"You hadn't kissed anyone before?" He enquired with a shocked look on his face.

"No, does it look like I'm fighting off the guys? You doing it again at the dock got me even more confused because it wasn't the same as the first one. We weren't caught in the moment. That first kiss was amazing. It was everything I'd heard a kiss was like; which I can't remember at this moment in time. But it was incredible. I couldn't help but want it to continue for, well, I don't know... forever."

"You want me to do it again?" He smirked.

"You have no idea how much I want to say yes to that; but I need to finish what I'm saying. During that kiss, I'm pretty sure I felt all self control leave my body. I think I would have let you do anything. This made me think. I couldn't work out how I felt. This is why I talked to Caitlyn. You have to realise that I've never, and I mean never, felt this way before. I mean, sure, I've had a crush on a guy before, but this feels more than that."

"Are you done yet?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are my feelings boring you?" I asked shortly.

"No, but you could say them in a completely easier way."

"Oh I could, could I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and what do you suggest? Since you're such an expert on my feelings."

"Don't get me wrong; I like hearing what about how you feel. But you could condense it into three words. That's what I was planning on doing." I raised my eyebrows at him. Was he hinting that he loved me? I certainly didn't love him... yet.

"What I'm trying to say is this: I like you." Oh, thank God. Love was just too much. Hang on, he liked me?

"You do?" I asked hopefully. I prayed he wasn't messing around with me.

"I do." He said with a smile.

"You, Shane Gray, the oh-so famous rock star likes me, Mitchie Torres, the oh-so boring nobody?"

"I do. And you're not a boring nobody." Hallelujah.

"Well that's good."

"Why?"

"Because I like you." I smiled softly.

"You do?"

"Yes, and don't bother trying to copy me and my insecurities."

"Thank God, I thought you were going to tell me to piss off because you don't like me."

"No, I'm not going to do that. Well, I might tell you to piss off later, but that will be after the elation I'm feeling now has worn off and I'm back to being tired."

"You talk too much." He said, coming within touching distance of me. I blushed.

"I do, don't I?" He moved even closer. I could feel my breathing quicken. The last time he was this close we ended up making out. I couldn't help but look at his softly coloured pink lips. I yearned for him to press them to mine. Once I'd had a taste, I couldn't get enough.

"Most definitely. You know, you're cute when you blush." I could feel my cheeks burning, a strong hint that they were turning crimson. I bit my lip embarrassedly. That was something I'd never really done before. I had to do something, otherwise I would faint or something.

"I've changed my mind." I said, trying to seem mysterious, and not needy. Although what I was doing was because I needed him.

"About...?"

"Your question earlier."

"Which was?" My God, this guy could not take a hint. Guess I was going to have to spell it out for him.

"This." I pressed myself against him, grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him into me. I pressed my lips to his swiftly. He tasted like cinnamon again. God, I felt like I was on cloud fucking nine. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I moved mine from clutching his jacket to lacing them in his gorgeous dark hair. Suddenly, I heard a car draw up behind me. Why did that have to happen at that moment in time? I pulled away from Shane because I didn't want people to see me kissing him after I'd stated my dislike for him so openly. He looked at me with a confused expression; he obviously didn't want me to stop. I backed away slowly.

"Come back here," he said softly, "I was enjoying that. I think I like it when you take control." I giggled. I edged slightly closer to him.

"Is that better?" I questioned.

"Who's that?" he asked in an awestruck tone, looking over my shoulder; completely forgetting my question. I turned around and saw a young woman. All I could think when I looked at her was slut.

**AN: And this is where the drama begins. Mwahahahahaha. So people, you should check out this band called The Falling Trance, they are awesome. And I love the guy who sings mainly, Chance. He's gorgeous. I will post links for the band on Chance's YouTube page on my page. R&R**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She had a bouffant of red hair. Well, it wasn't really a bouffant, but it was huge. Her hair was just plain scary. She was wearing a low cut top, which didn't cover her stomach and didn't have any sleeves. It was basically a bra. She was also wearing Daisy Duke style shorts and cowboy boots. She looked like a whore. I could tell, even from a distance that she was wearing at least three layers of foundation. Doesn't she know that the only make-up you should wear at least three layer of is mascara and eyeliner? Well, that was just my opinion.

Shane couldn't take his eyes off her. He is such a typical male. And he had just been kissing me! He is a man-slut. Maybe I should have just listened to what all the tabloids were saying. But no, I had to end up liking him. I just knew that I was about to get hurt.

The hooker walked over to us. Her hips swayed a little too much. She must have been practising that in the clubs she worked at. She stopped in front of us.

"Hi there, do y'all know where the camp director's office is?" She asked us. She had an extremely southern drawl. My God, she was such a stereotype.

"I'll walk you there." Shane said. I knew it. He was just going to leave me hanging after our conversation.

"Why, thank you." She said with a sickly sweet smile.

"Shane, what about the conversation we were just having? I wasn't finished talking to you."

"I'll talk to you layer Mitch." He dared to call me that whilst doing what he was doing. He left without so much as a wave.

He angered me. So, apparently he liked me; that was why he was walked off with the first slut he saw. Why did he have to be such a male? And why did I have to fucking like him? Did he not realise that I had feelings? I was not going to let this phase me though. I had to show him that I wasn't hurt by his actions. Saying that, I was not going to dance with him.

I told him how I felt about him and he completely forgot as soon as he saw down that slag's top. I guess he hadn't changed. He was still the same old bastard who thought he was better than everyone else. Well, he wasn't going to mess with my emotions, I would not let him. That's why I felt tears pooling in my eyes. Bastard.

As soon as he was out of sight, I ran to my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I realised that tears were streaming down my face. How could I let him get to me? This was all I was going to let happen to me. Crying was enough. I wasn't going to let it send me into a depressed state again. I wasn't going to let that happen over a guy. I was fucking stronger than that!

Caitlyn came in while I was still crying. She sat on my bed.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Shane's a bastard." I stated darkly.

"Have you only just noticed that?" She asked jokingly. I glared at her. "What's he done?"

"He's run off with some whore."

"And who would that be? Tess?"

"No, some random bitch that interrupted us, looking for Brown's office."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it. And she couldn't have picked a better time to interrupt us. She pulled dup in her car when I was kissing him."

"Her car? Where were you?"

"The parking lot; I wanted somewhere private. Stupid ass hole. Apparently he likes me back. Why did he go off with that slut then? I should've just stayed clear of him like my head told me to. I'm an idiot. And he's a dick." I stated maliciously. Caitlyn thought for a moment.

"You know what you have to do?"

"What?"

"You've got to show him what he's missing." She said with a smirk.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"You flaunt what you've got." I raised my eyebrows at her. What the hell was she talking about? "Look, I'm not going all lesbian on you – not that that's a bad thing – but you should hide your legs in your jeans. You have a good pair of legs on you, so stop hiding them. And you need to show a bit of skin. I'm sure you have a few low-cut graphic tees. If not, I'm a wiz with scissors."

"And why should I do this?"

"To show him what he's missing and that you're strong enough to move on. Although, he could end up realising that you're doing it to get his attention which would make him even more big headed. Is he that smart?"

"I'm not sure. It's possible, although he thinks everything's about him anyway."

"Can I please raid your closet?" She pleaded.

"Alright, but don't touch my band t-shirts." She made a squeal before running to the place where I kept my clothes. It was going to be a long day.

_One Week Later_

"Wow, Mitchie, you look hot." Barron said as Caitlyn, Lola and I sat down for breakfast. I blushed. Caitlyn shot me a disapproving look. I turned my blush into a smirk.

"So I didn't look hot before?" I asked him. He began to stutter.

"N-n-no, I didn't mean it l-like that. W-what I m-meant to s-say w-was-"

"Don't worry Barron; I'm just messing with you. Thank you for the compliment." He breathed a relieved sigh.

"So, what's happening today?" Caitlyn asked.

"Same old, same old." I said.

"Any gossip today?" Lola asked Barron. Funnily enough, ne was the resident gossip. He was worse than Tess.

"Oh yeah, I heard something this morning. Whilst walking past his cabin, I heard Shane Gray on the phone." I shuddered at his name. "I listened to what he was saying because I'm nosey. He was talking to Nate, and get this: Nate and Jason are coming here later."

"Oh my God, really?" Caitlyn squealed the three of us looked at her funny. Who knew she could be so girly? She blushed. "I mean, really?" she said after clearing her throat and deepening her voice.

"Yeah, and we're going to let you get away with that. Spill." Lola said.

"I like Nate." She said in a whisper.

"Really? I never guessed," Lola said in a monotone. Okay, I was missing something. I was confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hmm, let's see shall we? You have a picture of you two as the background of your phone. Your room at home has tons of posters of him. You text him constantly. You smile when you get a text back. And you constantly talk about him." She said in the same monotone. Wow, how come I didn't know any of this? I made a note to spend more time with Caitlyn.

"Okay,, maybe I'm slightly obvious." She said embarrassedly.

"Slightly? Honey, the only person who doesn't know is Nate himself. Come on, you've been like this for two years; tell him already."

"No, he doesn't like me in that way. Who would? And it would ruin our friendship." She sighed.

"Caitlyn, sometimes you just have to take a chance. I don't know why he wouldn't like you. You're gorgeous, witty, amazing at producing, and a great friend. On top of that, you have a good dress sense." Lola told her.

"You think so?"

"Duh, am I right, or am I right, Barron?"

"What, oh, uh yeah." He said in a faraway tone.

"Okay, ignore that, he's gay."

"I'm not!" He said in outrage.

"Oh, come on, you're like Perez."

"No, I'm not. I'm just nosey."

"Yeah, and I'm the president. Just admit that you're attracted to guys."

"I'm not. I just said that Mitchie was looking hot today."

"You could be bi."

"Lola, I'm not attracted to guys."

"Dudes, shut up!" I yelled. They sheepishly shut their mouths and out an end to their bickering.

"So, do you know why Nate and Jason are coming?" Caitlyn asked tentatively. Barron shrugged.

"Why don't _you_ ask them?" Lola asked whilst raising her eyebrows up and down comically.

"Oh, shut up." She may have said this, but she didn't hesitate to take out her cell phone and start texting someone. A few seconds later she shoved it back in her pocket.

"So Mitchie, are you ready to show the world what that dick's missing?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed.

"Lighten up; you're going to make him wish he had told that hooker where to stick it. You're going to make him wish he was with you, and not a whore who goes by the name of Savannah-Cassidy Reeves." I shuddered at the name, hatred bubbled inside me.

"Let's go." I said confidently.

Savannah-Cassidy Reeves, how I loathed. She was a cow. She came from Nashville, Tennessee. She had gotten her claws into Shane and she had no intention of getting rid of him. She seemed nice and almost everyone liked her apart from us four and Tess. Tess hated her because she had stolen her crown. Tess had been working on her camp queen status for years; in walks Miss Southern Trash and Tess is dethroned. I hated her for obvious reasons.

Caitlyn and I had decided that we would leave it a week before launching her plan (AKA Plan Show Shane What He's Missing). A lot could happen in a week. This was proved to be true when about three days after the ordeal in the car park, it was announced that the southern whore had gotten herself a boyfriend in the shape of Shane Gray. I mean, come on, she was only there for three days and she had already lured him in. It took me four. Although maybe that was because I didn't mean to; whereas she had every intention of trapping him.

Caitlyn had found my skin showing clothes; the ones I had hidden. I don't even know why I took them with me. I never wore skirts – I hated my legs – and I hadn't worn short sleeved shirts for over a year. I didn't feel very confident in the clothes, but I really wanted to get back at Shane and Caitlyn had said that it was perfect. I wasn't so sure, but I wasn't going to let that show. I was a good actress. I was going to make this work for me, and was going to be the kind of girl who wore clothes like the ones I was wearing. I was going to exude self-confidence.

Before I knew it, it was lunch kitchen duty... again. I stood there peeling potatoes, which my mom told me to do. In walked the living embodiment of sin. She walked right up to me and crossed her arms under her chest, pushing up her breasts.

"I know what you're trying to do." She stated.

**AN: So I finally updated. Exams are over! Wooo, but I still won't be updating that often because I'm being slow with this fic, I'm working on WLWS and another idea, which I'm going to post a taster of later. I'm not doing any more of that till after this is finished though. Hopefully you'll check that out. That's all I have to say really, apart from its one week and a day till JB! R&R**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I know what you're trying to do. With your oh-so sudden change of style and the fake self-confidence you're exuding."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said dismissively. I went back to peeling the potatoes.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. It's not going to work though. Shane's mine and there's no way I'm letting him go."

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're droning on about." God, was I that obvious? And how did she know who I was? Did he talk about me? Excitement was not needed in the current situation. I had to focus on the task at hand; not if Shane talked about me to his current girlfriend.

"Stop it with the act. You and I both know that you and Shane were going to get together. I walked in and ruined your little plan. He's mine now. There's nothing you can do about that." She stated maliciously. "He realises that you were just a crush and as soon as he saw a real woman, it was gone. Now, you should give up this act while you can. I know you want to be me; I mean, who doesn't? You aren't going to get him back though. Now he's met the sophisticated Savannah-Cassidy Reeves, he doesn't want little Miss Mitchie Torres." She said smugly.

"You have some nerve! Who do you think you are; coming into my mother's kitchen accusing me of something you don't know shit about?!"

"Oh, I don't know, do I? You want to show Shane what he's missing now that he's moved his attentions from you to me. Well, it's not going to work; he's all mine. And he's going to help me get all the attention I deserve." She said with a smirk.

"You're using him?" I asked. To be honest, I wasn't surprised. What a bitch. How did she think she would get away with it?

"Oh yeah, but don't even bother trying to tell him. I have him wrapped around my little finger and if I say that you're lying, he'll believe me. So, just go back to your skinny jeans and leave the low-cut tops to me."

"You'll get found out eventually."

"Yeah, and you're the next dancing sensation." She said sarcastically. I couldn't help but snigger. Soon, it turned into a full-blown laugh.

"Okay, what is so funny?" She sighed irately.

"I am the next dancing sensation."

"Then why are you here?"

"Is that any of your business? Now why don't you fuck off back to your brothel?"

"Did you just call me a whore?" She asked in outrage.

"Shane obviously isn't with you for your mind."

"Y'know what? Just stay away from my boyfriend, and we won't have to do this again." She slowly strutted out the kitchen. What a bitch. She's telling me to stay away from her boyfriend, even though I haven't been near him in the past week because I had been hating him immeasurably. What a stupid imbecile. Wow; look at my awesome vocabulary. I could not believe the nerve of that woman.

I checked the time. It was time for dancing; but since events of a week ago, I haven't been back. I guess I could go wait for Caitlyn's a class so I could walk to the cabin with her. It would also give me the chance to see if Caitlyn's plan would work.

I stalked my way to the dance cabin. I did not want to see Shane. Even if the whole plan was for him. I just couldn't be near him. I don't know what I would do. I would either knock him out, or, God forbid, fall back under his spell.

Caitlyn had to be the last person out the class. She just had to be, didn't she?

"Caitlyn, hurry your pretty little ass up!" I yelled. I think I drew a bit of unwanted attention to myself. Oh well, I needed attention, I'm not an attention seeker, but no one ever noticed me. I needed a bit of attention once in every while. She bounded out of the cabin.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was bored." I stated simply.

"Yeah, and you didn't want to come and see if the plan would work." She said smugly.

"Why would I? It's not my plan. So, how was class?" I said, quickly changing the subject.

"Boring. Seriously, he isn't as good as he thinks he is. The steps are all the same, he just swaps them around every day. I swear; I could run circles around him in a dance-off."

"And I could beat him if we had a ballroom dance-off."

"Mitch, that's because you're you and no one can beat you."

"Yeah they can, I'm not the best in the world, only America."

"Okay, whatever." As I stood opposite Caitlyn, I could see over her shoulder to the dance cabin. My God, how I felt like going in there. I wanted to yell at him for the way he treated me. But I also wanted to kiss him. I hated that I felt so confused. As I was looking over Caitlyn's shoulder guess who came out of the cabin? That's right. Shane gray, in all his arrogant glory. Shit, I had to hide. No, that was against the plan, and totally stupid. If I did that he would think I was hung up on him – which I was, but he wasn't supposed to know that.

He looked around and immediately saw me. I knew this because we locked eyes for a few seconds. I would like to think I fixed him with a cold, hard glare; but I know I didn't. He was the one who's eyes broke away, but not as you think. They broke away to check me out. Maybe it was a good idea. His eyes lingered on my chest – typical – before returning to my eyes. He raised his eyebrows at me, and then smirked. I shot him back a disapproving gaze before walking off with Caitlyn. Ha! Take that, jackass. Mitchie – 1, Shane – 0.

I knew being out in the dark alone was a bad idea, especially with what I was wearing. But I just had to rebel against my mother, didn't I? We had been working late in the night for some sort of thing to do with food for tomorrow. So now it was dark, and I was walking back to the cabin alone. What a stupid idea.

Suddenly, I found myself being dragged into the bushes and getting pushed against a tree. Okay, what the fuck? Was I about to be raped?

"What the hell?!" I screamed. I could tell the rapist was a guy from his build.

"Calm down, it's only me." The rapist said. Only it wasn't a rapist, it was Shane.

"Shane, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yelled at him. Stupid bastard.

"Stop shouting, you'll wake the whole camp. I'm sorry for ambushing you, but I had to talk to you some way. I knew you wouldn't come near me if I asked. And Cassie would have gotten annoyed at me if I spoke to you when she was around." Even the mention of her nickname made my skin crawl.

"What do you want? I'm obviously not going anywhere thanks to your death grip." I said. Was it possible for me to ever not be sarcastic?

Just as I was thinking this, you know what he did? Do you know what that bastard did?

He fucking kissed me. That's what.

**AN: Done in record timing, had to get this up before I went. R&R**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shane POV

As I walked out of the dance cabin, I saw Mitchie talking to Caitlyn. My God, she looked, well, she looked hot. No, hot is not the right word; it doesn't quite do her justice. She looked gorgeous, beautiful, exquisite, ravishing, stunning, alluring, dazzling, pulchritudinous, pretty, heavenly, and any other word under the sun which could describe how magnificent she looked. It wasn't just the change of outfit; she looked like the sun radiated out of her. She looked even more beautiful now, than when I was spending all that time with her. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' they say. God, I was falling even more in love with her and I hadn't spoken to her in a week. Why did I have to be so stupid? A big pair of boobs walks my way and I completely forget about that gorgeous girl who had almost been mine.

I didn't even fucking like Savannah – or Cassie as she told me to call her. All she was to me was easy. No, I hadn't slept with her, but it's obvious that if I wanted to, she would agree whole-heartedly. She would be all too willing to let me have my wicked way with her. The thought disgusted me. I only kissed her in front of people; never in private. She repulsed me. Kissing her was nothing like kissing Mitchie. Mitchie had an amazing taste. She tasted like sweet depression. A mixture of chocolate and tears. Savannah tasted of popularity. She tasted of the designer lip gloss which she coated her lips in every two minutes. She tasted of the peppermint chewing gum she constantly had in her mouth. She tasted harsh. She tasted just like her personality. Sounds perfectly nice, doesn't it? It's far too overwhelming and disgusting. Unlike Mitchie, she, yet again, tasted perfectly like her personality. Something you wouldn't think of at the beginning, but you find yourself getting addicted to. With her, if you have more, you notice the underlying taste which wasn't so obvious. it's almost not there at first. When you have more, it becomes more apparent; her bleak past, the thing which she tries so hard to cover up.

I wasn't stupid. I knew Savannah was just using me for the publicity. To be honest, I didn't even know why I was still with her.

That was a good point actually; why was I still with her? I didn't like her. I, even, possibly loathed her. She wasn't much of a kisser – Mitchie was much better. She really wasn't that pretty; she was like one of those girls in magazines who had a celebrity sister: alright looking, but look ten years older than they actually are. She was a complete bitch. I knew all about the conversation she had with Mitchie in the kitchen. I don't know why I didn't just break up with her when I heard that. Of course, if I had gone in there, Mitchie would have thought I was stalking her; which I was.

You know what? I was going to break up with her. I couldn't stand her bitchy ways anymore. And you know what? I won't regret it. I regretted going out with her in the first place. I don't even know why I bloody did it. I knew she was a cow before I asked her out. Why did I do that? Maybe it was for the company. I couldn't exactly go back to Mitchie after I left her in the parking lot like that. No, she'd think I was using her if I did that. I was with Savannah just because she liked me, and stopped me from wallowing in self-pity.

I needed to properly start writing music again. If I was writing music it helped me with my feelings. It almost made the numb feeling disappear. I never used to feel like this, it just started to inch o me as I got famous. It was the reason I was so mean, or at least one of the reasons. When I was with Mitchie, that awful feeling almost wasn't there. She made me feel like I used to, before the record deal, before the band was forced to be called 'Connect 3'. She made me feel like a young teen again.

It was decided. I was going to dump Savannah. Hopefully Mitchie would forgive me and give me another chance. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't though. I led her on. I didn't mean to. If my eyes hadn't strayed, I had every intention of asking her to be my girlfriend. Why did I have to be such a fuck up?

I ran to the cabin of the girl who disgusted me. I could hear muffled noises. It sounded like moaning. Was she cheating on me? I heard a scream. Sounded pretty damn likely. I can't believe she had the audacity to cheat on _me_. She should have been glad to be going out with me. If she was going to use me, she could at least put her all into making me believe it. But, to be honest, I really didn't give a toss. It just gave me more incentive to dump the whore.

I entered the cabin and slammed the door behind me. There she was, in a compromising position with some random camper. Her head snapped over to my direction. Her eyes widened and she tried to cover herself up.

"Shane, baby, it's not what it looks like." She said with that awful accent. What a clichéd line that was. Who was she kidding?

"Yes, it is. But I don't care because I came over here to tell you that we're through. So, you can go back to what you were doing." I turned to leave.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She questioned. I faced her again.

"Who, Mitchie? Partly, but it's also that I don't like being used. I don't actually like you. You're a conniving bitch. You're a complete slut. Also, adding what I just interrupted, you have a very good list of reasons for me to dump you. So don't you dare to even try hassling Mitchie, because it's mostly your fault. Now, goodbye Savannah." and with that, I walked right out of the door. A weight was lifted off my chest. Now, to get Mitchie back.

How the fuck was I going to do that?

How did I do it last time? She obviously developed feelings for me. They must have grown when I kissed her. Maybe if I kissed her again she would forgive me. She must still like me. I'm not stupid. I know that the whole change of outfits was for my benefit. Either to get me back, or to get back at me. Whichever way, it meant she still liked me.

Where would she be right now? Oh yeah, kitchen, I couldn't go in there, her mom would be there, or she would kick me out. I could ambush her when she goes back to her cabin. That was perfect. I would have to wait though, and I was a very impatient person. I would wait for Mitchie for years if I had to, though.

Fuck, I was far too deep into this. A week and a half after knowing her and I was in love with her. And being around her stopped me from being a jerk. She was a good influence on me.

So, I had to lie in wait for her. My God, it was so boring. I had only been there for five minutes and I was already losing all of my patience. I just had to think of kissing Mitchie's soft lips. I had to think of feeling her against me. I better not get a hard-on for thinking about her; that wouldn't help with the plan.

God, I wish that I had brought my guitar. But if I'd done that, she would've heard me.

I heard her gorgeous voice. She said bye to her mom. That meant she was coming my way. The nerves kicked in. What if she didn't forgive me? What if she told me to fuck off?

She was almost at the place I was occupying. Okay, I had to do this. I had nothing stopping me. Shane, pull yourself together and get your girl.

I grabbed her and pulled her though the bushes. I pressed her against a tree. She started screaming at me. Oh, the images that conjured in my mind.

"What the hell?" She screamed. Shit, she didn't know who I was. God, she must have thought I was a rapist or something. Not that I would object to having sex with her, as long as it wasn't against her will. I'm not like that.

"Calm down, it's only me." I told her, hoping she would stop yelling. I didn't want people to interrupt us, wondering what the commotion was.

"Shane, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She shouted. Okay, that didn't work.

"Stop shouting, you'll wake the whole camp. Sorry for ambushing you, but I had to talk to you some way. I knew you wouldn't come near me if I asked. And Cassie would have gotten annoyed at me if I spoke to you when she was around." Shit, why did I call her that stupid nickname? She wasn't fucking forcing me anymore.

"What do you want? I'm obviously not going anywhere thanks to your death grip." Yeah, I had her pinned to the tree and I really mean pinned; there was hardly any room for her to move.

She was so beautiful when she was angry. I had to do it at that moment. I moved forward and whispered into her ear 'you' in the most tempting way I could.

I softly pressed my lips to hers. If I did it roughly she would just get more annoyed at me. I could taste the chocolate. My God, her lips were softer than I remembered. I could kiss her for hours. Who cared about oxygen? I felt more alive whilst kissing Mitchie, starved for oxygen than when I was able to breathe freely.

She wasn't kissing back. Crap, I was wrong. She didn't like me anymore. I was such an idiot.

I pulled away. There was no point in continuing if she wasn't going to kiss back. She slapped me as soon as I pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?!" She said as I nursed m red cheek.

"Sorry, I just- I broke up with her." I told her.

"For me?" I nodded. "Well, it's too fucking late for that Shane. You should have thought about that before you asked her out. So, just because you've finally realised what you actually want, you think I'm going to come running? Well, too fucking bad. You hurt me, and I'm not going to forgive you just because you've kissed me." I was so shocked. She was right. Of course she was. My grip on her eased, which allowed her to free herself from me.

I watched her retreating form. What was I going to do now?

**AN: yes, I have another chapter for you. JB were amazing. Check out my fic The Vegas Inn. I have a joint account with my two best internet friends. R&R.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Mitchie POV

I could not believe the nerve of him. So he thinks that as soon as he breaks up with his skank, that I'll go running back to him. I think not, pretty boy. I might if he dies some completely embarrassing and  
romantic gesture. Something which actually made me feel wanted and showed people that I was wanted.

I knew he was watching me as I left, but I didn't care about how I looked because I was too confused. I hated how he thought that he could re-enter my life like that. I trusted him and he threw that away. I wasn't going to let him back in as soon as he came back. He didn't even ask for forgiveness. Did he not realise what he had done?

Why did he have to kiss me? It killed me not kissing back. I wanted to mould my lips against his. I wanted it to go further, and feel his tongue snake past my lips. I wanted to taste more than his bitter outer shell. I wanted to taste his naive underneath. Shane was like a lemon: bitter to taste, but incredibly sweet and misunderstood.

I like to think that when we were more than friends - because we were never together - that he was in the process of letting me in and trusting me. Like I did.

I just fucking wish he hadn't gone and blown my trust.

I got back to the cabin and screamed in anger. I was so annoyed at him and myself. I saw Caitlyn jump in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting me to scream as a greeting.

"Okay, what the fuck?" She said as soon as I stopped screaming.

"Sorry, I'm just really annoyed."

"Why?" I knew if I just uttered one word, she would understand completely.

"Shane."

"Oh," she paused in thought. "What's he done now?"

I explained the whole ordeal to her. "Oh my God, who the fuck does he think he is? Shane Gray or not, he can't treat you, or anyone for that matter, like that."

"See, the thing is, no matter no matter how pissed off at him I am, a small part of me wants to forgive him."

"Of course you do, you still love him. And people always forgive the one they love. So you'll forgive him at some point; you may have  
already forgiven him."

"No way, why would I forgive that bastard?"

"Because you love him."

"When did I say that I loved him? I most certainly do not love him."

"You may say that, but I can tell that you do. Even though you were pissed off at him, whenever you say his name, the corners of your mouth pulled up slightly. You blushed when you told me that he kissed you. When you say his name, not only do you smile, you say it in a certain way; like a sigh. To me it sounds slightly like you're having an orgasm. You do seem to talk about him a lot. You may be saying how pissed off you are, but that's still talking about him. And please don't tell me that the fact that he broke up with the southern bitch for you doesn't male your heart jump." She was right: I could feel my heart thud when she said that. He broke up with her for me. No guy had ever done that. Crap, I could feel myself slowly forgiving him. Even if I so forgive him, I'm not telling him that. Nope, that would be admitting defeat. And I'm not letting him win. He has to do everything but propose to get me back.

"Guess you've forgiven him now then, am I right?"

"Possibly." I said coyly. I didn't want anyone to think that I'm easily won over. Because I'm not. I think Shane was a special case.

"You're thinking about him right now, aren't you?" Caitlyn asked. What was she, a mind reader or something?

"How do you know?" I asked inquisitively.

"You sighed as if you were having an orgasm again." She said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up."

"So, what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"The one which will make Shane," - cue sigh - "do anything he can to get you back."

"Oh, there's no plan. Knowing Shane, he'll try everything, because he's the kind of guy who always wants what he can't have."

"Okay, so you're just going to go about life as normal then?"

"Exactamundo."

"Right. Oh, so Cover Jam is in a few days, what are you going to sing?"

"There are two songs. They're both _Paramore_. If Shane's not gotten me back, I'll sing _For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic_, just because the lyrics are really suited to how I'm feeling about what he's done. And if he's gotten me back I'll sing _Misery Business_, simply to brag to Savannah." I shuddered. "Could you please produce for me?"

"Definitely, but we're going to have to start work now if we're going to be preparing two songs."

This was going to be amazing. Either way I would be getting back at someone. I could not wait to perform.

Shane POV

I really did not know what to do to get Mitchie back. She was not going to forgive me easily. I had to do something completely mind-blowing. Something which would make her like me again. She obviously didn't anymore if she didn't kiss me back. But what could I do? Embarrass myself? That was a possibility. It would make her realise how serious I was, because Shane Gray never embarrasses himself in public. But what would I do if I was going to do that? Tell her how much I love her in front of everyone? Oh, I could do that, and if that doesn't work, I might write her a song. No that was too cliché. What else could I do? I'll have to think. Better get to work then.

There she was. She looked so angelic. Was it possible for me to fall even more in love with her?

I was going to declare my undying love for her in front of everyone in the food hall; which was a lot, considering it was dinner. What was I letting myself in for?

Seriously, what the fuck was I doing?

Oh, fuck it. I could not give up now. I had to go through with this. I had to get Mitchie back. If this didn't work, well, I had a back-up plan.

She was sitting with Caitlyn and another girl; I think her name was Lola. I breathed deeply. I forced my feet to move ever so slowly. I had to do it. I was my fault anyway. I had to feel the consequences of my stupid actions.

I sat down in the empty chair next to Mitchie. The three of them looked at me bemusedly.

"Can we help you?" Caitlyn asked viciously. I'm guessing Mitchie told her everything.

"No, not really."

"Well, what do you want then?" The beautiful angel who was sat next to me asked.

"Can I not sit next to the girl I love?" Yes, here we go. Complete, and total social embarrassment was about to happen.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie asked defensively. I guess me telling her that didn't help her. Maybe I was finally getting to her.

"What?" I asked with the best smile I could muster.

"Did you seriously just say that?"

"What, that I love you? Yes. I do love you Mitchie."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I haven't told you before. And I think everyone should know this."

"Oh God." She said with her eyes wide. She was smart, so she know what was coming.

"Because I love you so much. I can't stand bottling it up anymore." This was it. I stood up on my chair. "Hey everyone!" I yelled to the whole mess hall. They all looked at me. I could see all the girls eyes flash with excitement; all because Shane Gray stood up in a chair. "Hi there. So I thought I would tell you all that I'm in love." I could hear the sighs of disappointment. "I'm in love with the beautiful girl in the chair next to me. That's right; I'm in love with Mitchie Torres." I wasn't going to say anymore because if I did, I'm sure they would all turn on her. "Thank you." I got down off my chair. Mitchie was blushing profusely. My God, she looked bloody beautiful.

"Mitchie, I really am sorry. Will you please, please, please forgive me?" I begged. She looked at me. Crap, it didn't work. She was glaring at me. She just walked away from me and out the building in disgust.

Shit, what would I do now? I had to do something much bigger than this. I had to prove to her how serious I was by remembering the small things which she told me.

Then it came to me. It was the perfect thing. She would have to take me back after this.

Mitchie POV

Who did he think he was? Not only did he embarrass himself, but he embarrassed me. I just had to get out of there because I almost told him that I forgave him. It still wasn't enough for me to tell him that though.

**-Cover Jam-**

He hadn't done anything since the thing in the mess hall. He'd either given up, he couldn't think of anything or he was planning something huge. I was praying for the last one. That was the one I'd wanted from the start of the whole ordeal.

As he hadn't done anything, I was going to do _For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic_. I was really looking forward to it because I loved _Paramore_, and id always wanted to sing one of their songs on stage. No matter which song. _Born For This_ would be amazing, but I'd need the audience participation and that wouldn't happen because I think only Shane and I liked them, possibly Caitlyn as well.

I was going to be after a special guest performance. I knew who it was: Shane and it was far too obvious. But I didn't know what he was going to be performing. He was going to be after the Devil's daughter. God knows what she was going to be singing.

I was in the wings of the sage. Thankfully, Shane was entering from the other side. He could see me across the expanse of the stage and kept looking at me. His sight kept being interrupted by Savannah's back-up dancers. She was performing _Poker Face_ by _Lady Gaga_. Apparently she was singing that because her preferred track was too explicit for Camp. It was probably _LoveGame_.

She walked off the stage on Shane's side. She shot him a seductive look as she swung her hips past him. He just turned away from her with an appalled look on his face. I sniggered. She was so full of it. Did she not hear about him declaring his love for me? He was obviously not going to go for get now. Stupid slut.

Shane walked on stage with an acoustic guitar after Brown announced him. He took his place on a high stool.

"Hey there. So recently I completely messed up with my dream girl. And this is the only thing I can think of to get her to forgive me. This is her favourite song, and I know she has always wanted to sing it." Oh holy crap. He had come up with the perfect romantic gesture. He spoke into the mic once again.

"Mitchie, of you forgive me, please sing this with me." He began to play the very familiar not progression of my favourite song.

_If it hurts this much,  
Then it must be love.  
And it's a lottery;  
I can't wait to draw your name.  
Oh I'm trying to get to you,  
But time isn't on my side.  
The truth's the worst I could do,  
And I guess that I have lied._

_Keeping me awake,  
It's been like this now for days.  
My heart is out at sea,  
My head all over the place.  
I'm losing sense of time,  
And everything tastes the same.  
I'll be home in a day;  
I fear that's a month too late.  
_  
_And that night I slept  
On your side of the bed so  
It was ready when you got home.  
We're like noughts and crosses in that  
Opposites always attract._

_You've taken me to the top,  
And let me fall back south.  
You've had me at the top of the par,  
And then had me kissing the ground.  
We've heard and seen it all;  
No one's talked us out.  
The problems that have come  
Haven't yet tore us down.  
_  
I could feel my feet walk on stage. I was singing into my mic with him. He turned towards me and beamed.

_Am I keeping you awake?  
If I am then just say.  
You can make your own decisions;  
You can make your own mistakes.  
I live and let die,  
All the promises you made.  
But if you lie another time,  
It'll be a lie that's too late._

_And that night I slept  
On your side of the bed so  
It was ready when you got home.  
We're like noughts and crosses in that  
Opposites always attract  
_  
I stood beside him and smiled.

_And you always have your way,  
For now it's too soon for you to say  
Will we be always always?_

_And you always have your way,  
For now it's too soon for you to say  
Will we be always always?_

_And you always have your way,  
For now it's too soon for you to say  
Will we be always always?_

_And you always have your way,  
For now it's too soon for you to say  
Will we be always always?_

_And you always have your way,  
For now it's too soon for you to say  
Will we be always always?_

_You've had your way.  
You've had your way.  
You've had your way._

When we finished the song, we got a standing ovation. Guess I was doing Misery Business. Trust shat to leave things to the last minute. He suddenly grabbed my hand which wasn't holding a microphone, jerked me into him, and kissed me... in front of basically every camper. Oh, he was so full of it. That didn't mean I didn't kiss him back; because I did, zealously. That got an even bigger cheer from the audience, and could hear Caitlyn's cat-calls from the wings.

I pulled away before got to into it. Can you say embarrassing? There are quite a few eyes far too young to witness what happens when we get too into it. But I'm pretty sure that if we got that far, Brown would stop us.

I blushed when I pulled away, and quickly got off the stage. Shane followed me. As I got off the stage, he pushed me up against a tree... again. What was with this guy and trees? He didn't kiss me though; he simply gazed into my eyes.

"Does this mean you've forgiven me?" He asked, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"What do you think?" I asked in an obvious tone.

"Good, because I only had one idea left, and it was completely preposterous."

"Ooh, long word. And I'm sure it wasn't."

"Oh, it was; which is why I'm glad I don't have to use it."

I heard Brown announce me. It was time to sneer at Savannah.

"I've got to go pop star."

He pouted but then said, "Go wow the camp, my love." He kissed me on my temple and let me go. I walked away with a goofy smile on my face before joining Caitlyn on stage.

"Hey, fellow campers. So I'm singing a song by one of my favourite bands. This is _Misery Business_ by _Paramore._"

_I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's tickin' like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out... _

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me _

_Two weeks and we'd caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so... _

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passed it up, now look this way! _

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse! _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good _

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so... _

_It just feels so good... _

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving... _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now... _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feels so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so... _

_It just feels so good_

I smirked over at Savannah. Take that you southern skank.

**AN: Yes, this is the last official chapter, I only have the epilogue to post, and I've got that written, just need to change it a bit. Check out my new fic The Vegas Inn, I recommend it. And check out my joint account Team Laurcolesty, you won't regret it. We have a challenge going on. R&R**


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I ran my hands through his dark locks. He pressed me up against the same tree from earlier. He kissed me so fiercely. I guess he missed it from that week. My back really hurt from being slammed against a tree. I could hardly feel it though because I was far too involved in what was happening with my lips. I could feel his hand start to snake up my shirt. That was where I drew the line. I was not going to have him touching me like that outside, for the whole camp to see.

I pulled away from him and brushed his hands from under my shirt. They stayed on my hips.

"Shane," I hissed. "Not out here.

He smirked, grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as he walked off. "You better come with me then."

This made me feel like he was using me. I quickly dispelled that thought though. Why would he go through all that embarrassment just to get into my pants? That would be pointless, considering the number of girls at this camp who would be all too willing.

He led me back to his cabin. As soon as we got through the door he slammed my back against the wall. I breathed a small cry from the pain. Shane looked at me, his eyes showed concern. He stopped being rough instantly.

"Sorry, love. Where does it hurt?"

"My lower back." I whispered. He moved his hands to my back and began to rub the exact place where I was in pain. His hands moved in a circular, soothing motion. It made me wonder if he was good at giving massages.

"Do you want me to stop? If I hurt you once, I could easily do it again, and I don't want you in pain because of me." I shook my head urgently. I did not want him to stop at all; that is, unless things went a bit too far. We were definitely not going the whole way; I was only fifteen for God's sake.

"No, I'm fine." Instantly he removed his hands from my back and put them on my thighs. Maybe I should move his hands considering I was wearing a skirt which was rather short. Call me crazy, but I was fine with him having his hands up my top, but not with them on my legs. It was probably because if he had his hands on my bare legs, it meant he was very close to my... sexual organ. I felt his hands brush the skin on my legs. It was definitely time to say something. I pulled my face away and he began to place open mouth kisses on my neck. God, that was so erotic. Mitchie, focus.

"Shane." I said in a commanding tone.

"Mmm?" He mumbled. I felt vibrations against my neck and I felt his hand creep even further up my leg. This definitely had to stop now, no matter how much I was enjoying it.

"You're going too far." He pulled away, his eyes widened.

"Shit, I'm sorry. You should have said before." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. I was just telling you so you wouldn't go any further, and for future reference. As much as I want to go further with you, and I know that I do, I know that it's me just getting caught in the moment. I'm not ready. I'm only fifteen and I really don't want to regret my first time. I'm not saying I would regret it because it was with you, but because I'm not ready." I said, trying to make sure I hadn't dug myself into a hole.

"I understand completely." He was still distancing himself from me.

"Shane, I'm not a leper, get over here." He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his face into my neck.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear.

"Shane, stop saying you're sorry. You haven't bloody done anything."

"I'm just scared that you're going to change your mind and leave me for someone better."

"I'm not fickle. Once I've decided something it takes a lot to change my mind. And you're too good for me."

"Hardly. Whilst I'm apologising, I want to say that I'm sorry for being such an ass. I was thinking with my dick, and I hurt you, which I've just said I will never do again."

"So, what was your last plan to get me back, if Always Attract hadn't worked?"

"I was, I was going to, uh, ask you to marry me. It was so I could show you just how serious I am about you.

"Okay, wow." Seriously? That was ridiculous. Did he ever think that I would say yes to him at this age? Maybe a few years down the line I might, but not after knowing him for about two weeks. "You do realise that I would have said no?"

"I know, but I would have gone through with it if you had said yes. I was, honestly, that serious."

"It's just as well you didn't have to go that far then isn't it?"

"I guess." He said this as if he wanted to be married to me. I suddenly felt rather bold.

"But, maybe if you ask me in three or four years, I might say yes. But only if were still together. I don't want you randomly showing up at my door on one knee with my boyfriend in the other room or something."

"I'm going to hold you to that." He said with a smirk.

"I said I might, I didn't say it was definite."

"Oh whatever, we both know you won't be able to resist my charm."

"Shane, you're so full of it." I sat down on is bed. God, it was soft. Did he have some specialist mattress or something? I slowly fell backwards on it. I felt Shane put his weight on the bed. He lay right next to me. I realised how tired I was. It had been a long night.

"Mitchie, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly.

"yes." I said before my eyes closed and I was lulled to sleep.

**AN: so this is the end of AA. Sadness. But I might do a sequel one shot, because I kind of already have it written. I don't like this, but it's going to have to do. Hope you aren't too disappointed with it. And this would have been up like weeks in the future but Laura (Jesus) pushed me to it, so thank her. Anyways, I hope you guys are all checking out my new fic The Vegas Inn, I have 19 reviews on the current chap, and maybe it'll be 20 before the next update. And check out joint account, Team Laurcolesty, we have a challenge. R&R**


End file.
